Fobia al matrimonio
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Al escapar de su esperada boda,Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li,un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido.Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?SxS FI
1. Una novia en apuros

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1: **Una novia en apuros

Todo estaba preparado para la ceremonia, los invitados, la madrina el padrino, y los padres de los novios estaban esperando ansiosos, pero el mas nervioso era el muchacho que estaba de pie en el altar viendo cada tanto de reojo su reloj pulsera, un poco preocupado por la demora de su novia.

Por su parte, la joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación para la novia. Que debería hacer? suspira y mira el bolso que estaba sobre el sillón, preparado para que luego de la fiesta ella se fuera con su prometido a el hotel para su noche de bodas. Tomo aire y lo sujeto con firmeza. Podía escuchar del otro lado como la gente comenzaba a hablar en un murmullo que cada vez se hacía mas fuerte, al parecer la ansiedad crecía

-Lo siento, Kai...- Suspira y luego abandona el lugar por la puerta trasera.

Así se aleja rápidamente de la iglesia caminando por la calle algo perdida, sin saber a donde ir. Ignoraba las miradas curiosas que se clavaban en ella. Era extraño ver a una joven vestida de novia caminar por la calle. Suspira y se levanta un poco el vestido para luego comenzar a correr sin rumbo. No sabia bien a donde seria mejor ir, no podía volver a su casa, quería irse muy lejos... sin darse cuenta llega a la ruta. Suspira resignada al recordar que no tenía dinero, por lo que comienza a caminar. Cansada al cabo de un rato se saca los zapatos que le estorbaban y se sienta a un lado de la ruta

-Ahora que voy a hacer?- Suspira resignada, hacia calor. Toma aire y sacude la falda de su vestido suavemente intentando abanicarse.

Momentos después un auto se detiene a un lado de la ruta cerca de ella. La joven levanta un poco la cabeza para ver mientras volvía a ponerse los zapatos para luego tomar su bolso dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia ninguna parte...La puerta del auto se abre y el sujeto que estaba dentro del auto mira a la chica con algo de sorpresa, ella al verlo no tarda demasiado en reconocerlo.

-Como es que...- Susurra para luego dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Señorita Kinomoto? Que hace así vestida aquí?

-No es de su incumbencia, Señor Li...- Musita comenzando a caminar.

-Supongo que no necesita ayuda no? En ese caso me voy

Sakura suspira y lo mira-Podrías llevarme?-

-Hasta donde va?

-Mientras mas lejos mejor...- Musita por lo bajo... luego suspira y lo mira-A la próxima ciudad podría llevarme?-

El asiente y espera que subiera, Sakura deja su bolso en el asiento trasero y sube suspirando agotada...

-Camino mucho?-pregunta mientras regresaba a la ruta

-Algo...- Suspira para luego mirar por la ventana mientras se soltaba el rodete en el que tenia recogido el cabello.

-No es muy común ver a una joven vestida de novia caminando por la ruta.

-Callese...- Suelta un bufido viendo la ventana

-Bien bien...-suspira-

La ojiverde suspira y mira sus manos viendo el anillo de compromiso que tenia en el dedo anular... Suspira y se lo saca para luego guardarlo en su bolso...

-Puedo preguntar porque se cancelo la boda?

-Asuntos de Kai y míos...

-Esta bien-asiente- Supongo que debió ser algo grave

Sakura permanece en silencio. Se acobardo! no era culpa de Kai, sino suya... ella era la cobarde, fue su culpa al confundirse y asustarse.

-Ya cenaste?

-No... no comí en todo el día...- Suspira

-Yo tampoco cene, te parece bien si nos detenemos a comer algo?

-Claro...- Asiente y se acomoda en el asiento cerrando los ojos cansada. A esa hora todos se habían enterado de su huida...Un poco después se detiene frente a un restaurante pequeño y baja. Sakura suspira mirando su vestido blanco. Luego baja del auto.

-Van a mirarte un poco raro...-agrega el viéndola de reojo mientras caminaba

-Bien... que voy a hacer...?- Lo mira de reojo... luego suspira y mira al frente mientras caminaba -Que hagan lo que quieran

El asiente y luego abre la puerta dejándola pasar primero. Al entrar, todas las miradas se clavan en la ojiverde vestida de blanco.

-Tla vez piensen que esta es nuestra luna de miel...-comenta el castaño en voz baja intentando no reírse.

-O quizás piensen que me fugue con vos...- Responde

-Jaja esa es otra opción-asiente

-Claro...- Asiente para luego suspirar y sentarse

-Si queres podemos simular-comenta divertido

-Jaja, simular?- Cuestiona viéndolo.

-Para que la gente no mirara de modo tan raro-se excusa

-Jaja, si si entiendo...- Asiente

-Que pensas?-pregunta tomando el plato que le entregaban para luego dárselo a la chica y tomar el suyo.

-Claro...- Suspira y lo mira

El asiente y luego sirve jugo en ambos vasos

-Jaja que galante...- Comenta divertida para luego mirar la ventana.

-Se ve que te fuiste apurada...

-Te referís a mi ropa?- Cuestiona

-Jaja si-asiente

-No tuve tiempo de cambiarme...- Asiente

-Me da mucha curiosidad...

-No hagas preguntas sobre el asunto...- Pide mirando la ventana

-Porque?

-Porque no...- Responde

-Claro...-suspira resignado

-Solo quiero alejarme lo mas posible de esa ciudad...- Suspira-esperar un tiempo-

-Entiendo...-asiente-te da lo mismo cualquier sitio?

-Si...- Asiente

-Y tu trabajo?

-Que importa?- Suspira resignada.

-Van a despedirte.

-No importa... puedo buscar otro empleo...

-Cuando pensas volver? No podes huir por siempre...

-Solo quiero esperar un tiempo...- Musita para luego mirarlo-No estoy huyendo!- Exclama

-Si no estas huyendo porque llevas aun el vestido?

Sakura suspira y mira la ventana.-Callate...-

-Cuando te conocí pensé que eras mas amable…

-Cuando me conociste... yo estaba metida en mi trabajo y preparaba las cosas para mi boda... no pensaba en nada mas...- Recuerda -No hagas mas preguntas de lo que pasó...- Pide

-Te molesta que quiera saber?

-Por que queres saber?

-Me da curiosidad...

-No es una buena excusa...- Responde

-Mhh...-piensa un momento- No voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que me lo digas-resuelve

La ojiverde se encoge de hombros y bebe el contenido de su vaso, él suspira y acaba su cena en silencio. Luego de pagar ambos se ponen en marcha de nuevo. Rato después suena el celular de la chica.

-No...- Susurra mirándolo luego lo toma para mirar la pantalla, allí figuraba el numero de celular de su novio.

-No por favor...- Suspira si saber que hacer.

-Mh?-el la mira-que pasa?

-Es Kai...- Susurra -Que debo hacer?-

-No quisiste decirme tu situación, así que no tengo idea

-Me escape de mi casamiento... porque tenia miedo... feliz?- Lo mira.

-Miedo?-suspira-Deberías atender...

Sakura asiente y lo mira para luego taparle la boca mientras atenida

-Ho...hola?- Susurra

-Sakura?-pregunta Kai del otro lado-

-Hola Kai...- suspira

-Donde estas? porque te fuiste así? que paso?

-Disculpame Kai...- Suspira

-Contestame!

-No grites por favor...- Susurra luego de meditar un momento corta.

-Mh? ya acabo la conversación?

Sakura permanece en silencio mirando hacia afuera del auto.

-Que te dijo?

-Pregunto donde estaba... por que me fui...

-Porque no le dijiste nada?

-No lo se...- Suspira y lo mira-Estoy muy cansada... te molesta si duermo un rato?

-No, esta bien

Sakura asiente y luego de tomar algo para taparse, se acomoda cerrando los ojos.

-Que descanses

-Gracias...- Suspira y luego de un rato se queda dormida.

--------------------------------------------------

Cuando vuelve a despertar descubre que ya era de día y que a lo lejos se veía una ciudad, se friega los ojos y suspira acomodándose.

-Ya casi llegamos-comenta el

-Si, claro...- Asiente y suspira mirando por la ventana -Te acordas como nos conocimos?-

-A que viene que digas eso?

-Lo pensaba...

-Si me acuerdo...-asiente y bosteza cansado.

-Que clase de empresario va vestido informal como fuiste vos a un almuerzo de negocios?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirando por la ventana.

-Ya te dije que no me agrada vestirme de camisa y corbata, y me parece una tontería que todos vistamos igual solo porque sea un almuerzo de negocios... de todos modos no me fue tan mal no?-agrega para después reírse al recordarlo

-Claro...- Asiente-Todas las chicas gritaban "Ah! Shaoran Li!"... mi secretaria no me escuchaba... me ponía nerviosa...- Suspira.

-Jaja no tengo la culpa de ser popular-responde divertido.

-Sentía enormes deseos de hacerte comer mi portafolios...- Suspira

-Que simpática...-comenta irónicamente

-Claro... y vos me habías dicho anciana...- Se queja mirando por la ventana.

-Mhh... No recuerdo...-se queda pensando.

-'Que lastima... pensé que eras una joven... pero me confundí... solo se trata de una anciana aburrida...' te suena?- Musita mirándolo de reojo

-Jaja si, ya recuerdo...pero hubo un buen motivo para que te lo dijera!

-Cual?- Cuestiona

-Te invite a tomar algo al salir, no te acordas?

-Es cierto...- Asiente...

-Y como te negaste, exactamente como una anciana, te dije eso

-Jaja pero... tenias a todas las chicas rogándote que las invitaras a ellas...- Comenta-Y sin embargo decidiste invitarme a mi... te gustan los retos o que te rechacen?- Cuestiona

-Jajaja no fui con intenciones de ser rechazado, admití que si no hubieras estado de novia hubieras aceptado, yo no podía saber eso

-Pude aceptar si quería...- Responde mirando por la ventana

-Estabas dispuesta a engañarlo?

-No habría sido un engaño...- Musita

-Ah no? como lo consideras?

-No seria un engaño... pude contarle de haber aceptado... pero no acepte tu invitación porque me parecías engreído...

-Seguís creyendo lo mismo?

-No... Luego te conocí un poco mas... sos una persona seria cuando te lo propones...

-Jaja gracias-sonríe

Sakura lo mira para luego desviar rápidamente la vista al frente. Había estado con el un mes e su viaje de negocios, y esa sonrisa la derretía cada vez que la veía. Que era lo que pasaba con ella? se suponía que amaba a su prometido, y ahí se encontraba ahora en el auto de un hombre que conoció en un viaje huyendo de su propia boda...

-Donde vas a quedarte?

-No lo se...- Responde ella algo perdía aún en sus pensamientos.

-Yo pensaba alquilar una habitación en un hotel-comenta

-Claro...- Asiente

-Muy bien-asiente entrando ya en la ciudad

-Muy bien?- Cuestiona...

-Mh?-la mira-Ahora solo queda buscar un hotel

-Siento como si fuéramos cómplices de algún crimen...- Suspira mirando la ventana

-Jajaja yo nunca comente mis motivos-responde el divertido-

-Es buen momento para que lo hagas...- Asiente

-No lo creo-asiente deteniéndose frente a un hotel

-Yo si...- Responde para luego tirarle de la manga de la camisa-Contame!- se queja

-No...Preguntemos acá

Sakura suspira y asiente mirándolo bajar del auto, al verlos la recepcionista sonríe amablemente.

-Ustedes deben ser la pareja recién casada que hizo la reservación!-comenta emocionada- Ya esta todo pago! Aquí esta la llave, la mejor habitación como lo pidieron-le da la llave al castaño.

Sakura ladea la cabeza sin comprender... luego se queda meditando. Kai no pudo reservar en ese hotel porque habían quedado en que seria uno de su ciudad...

-Muy bien, vamos querida-agrega Shaoran tomando la mano de la chica y caminando hacia el ascensor

-Querida?- Pregunta la ojiverde en un susurro mientras lo seguía con torpeza

-Shh... Tenemos que disimular...-responde el en el mismo tono para luego dejarla entrar al ascensor primero y luego entrar el cerrando la puerta

-Casi me tropiezo con este entupido vestido...- Se queja tomando la falda levantándola un poco para poder acomodarse.

-Ahora vas a poder cambiarte, tenes mas ropa en el bolso no?

Sakura asiente y suspira.

-Que bueno, siquiera tuvimos que pagar nada-comenta de buen humor

-Pero... estaríamos robando a la pareja que pago la habitación

-Eso es solo un detalle-se encoge de hombros-

-Comienzo a pensar que te escapaste de algún lado...- Lo mira pensativa-Contame... que hacías en la ruta?-

-No es obvio? viajaba

-A donde?

-Al mismo sitio que vos, a ningún lugar

-Entonces me seguías?- Cuestiona divertida

-Si te gusta creer eso… seria un sueño echo realidad no?

Sakura suspira cansada y se apoya contra la pared. El se despereza y luego abre la puerta del ascensor para luego buscar la habitación indicada y abrir la puerta...sorprendiéndose al ver su interior

-Que?- Cuestiona la ojiverde para luego mirar también quedando estupefacta.

-Se nota... que es la mejor habitación...-comenta viendo el lujoso sitio

-Se nota que es para los recién casados...- Agrega viendo la cama matrimonial con los almohadones con forma de corazón y los pétalos de rosa sobre estos.

-Jajaja si...-asiente-Mira, ya están nuestras cosas...-agrega señalándole los bolsos-vas a querer entrar a la habitación como las novias?

-Jaja si, claro...- Suspira para luego sacarse los zapatos dispuesta a entrar.

El sonríe divertido y la levanta sosteniéndola en brazos para luego entrar.

-Que haces?- Cuestiona sonrojada

-No dijiste que querías entrar como una novia?

-Pero... no te diste cuenta que era sarcasmo?- Cuestiona apenada para luego mirarlo y llevarse las manos al pecho. Por que lo abrazaba por el cuello?

-Jaja siempre quise hacer algo así-responde dejándola sobre la cama

-Por que?

-Se ve divertido en las películas-explica sacándose su abrigo. La ojiverde asiente para luego acostarse mirando el techo.

-Te ves bien de blanco...-comenta

-Gracias...- Responde levantándose para luego caminar hacia el baño mirando el interior curiosa-Es enorme...- Comenta -Hay batas!

-Mh?-se acerca observando- hay hidromasaje también...

-Eso no me lo puedo llevar…

-Jaja acá todo debe valer una fortuna..

-Nadie va a enterarse...- Se queja cruzándose de brazos -Ah! muero por darme un baño...- Susurra

-Yo lo pensé primero!

-Primero las damas!- Agrega la ojiverde para luego empujarlo fuera del baño.

-No!-se queja volviendo a entrar-estamos acá gracias a mi!

-Pero es la habitación mas cara gracias a mi!

-Mhh...-lo medita un momento-Como es gracias a ambos... y ninguno quiere ceder... que te parece si nos bañamos juntos?

-Si, claro...- Asiente sarcásticamente para luego empujarlo fuera del baño de nuevo.

El suspira resignado y luego se recuesta en la cama prendiendo la tv de plasma que había en la habitación

Luego de un momento, escucha un grito de la ojiverde y algo caer.

-Mh?-se incorpora-estas bien?

-Si...- Responde la joven desde adentro del baño. Al cabo de un rato sale envuelta en una de las batas y con el vestido empapado en la mano -Me resbalé y caí dentro de la bañadera...

-Jaja que torpe...

-Vos vas a bañarte?- Cuestiona

-Claro-asiente poniéndose de pie

Sakura lo sigue con la mirada hasta que la puerta del baño se cierra. Luego suspira y se cambia para después quedarse viendo el vestido que había colgado en una silla. En eso suena el teléfono de la habitación.

Sakura lo mira en silencio... no sabia que hacer... que tal si se habían dado cuenta de que no eran ellos quienes habían hecho la reservación?

---------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas lectoras/es queridos! Aca estamos con otro nuevo fan fic, revisando el arcón de los recuerdos (¿?) encontramos varios terminados o casi terminados que vamos a ir subiendo a medida que tenga tiempo de arreglarlos, separarlos, ect. Este en particular me gusta bastante porque tiene un toque cómico muy divertido, aunque después la trama se torna mas seria e intrigante. Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo y que dejen muchos reviews, junto con este subimos un nuevo fic llamado "Amor en el jardín", y seguimos con las actualizaciones de "Someday", "Feeling THis" y por fin el tercer capitulo de "Eterna soledad", próximamente nuevos fics! Esperamos muuuuchos reviews! Suerte!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	2. Besos en el cuello

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2: **Besos en el cuello

_Sakura lo sigue con la mirada hasta que la puerta del baño se cierra. Luego suspira y se cambia para después quedarse viendo el vestido que había colgado en una silla. En eso suena el teléfono de la habitación._

_Sakura lo mira en silencio... no sabia que hacer... que tal si se habían dado cuenta de que no eran ellos quienes habían hecho la reservación?_

El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez insistentemente poniendo más y más nerviosa a la ojiverde.

-No voy a atender...- Susurra para si misma decidida.

Momentos después se calla, y al cabo de unos minutos alguien toca la puerta. Suspira y se acerca para mirar por el ojal de esta, allí estaba una de las mucamas del lugar

-S...si?- Cuestiona la ojiverde luego de un momento

-Vengo a traer los postres que su marido encargo

-Los postres?- Cuestiona para luego abrir un poco la puerta

-Aquí esta...-explica entregándola una bandeja repleta de golosinas, helado, y demás, junto con una botella de champagne-

-Ahm... gracias...- Responde mirando la bandeja sin comprender-De casualidad era usted quien llamaba?- Cuestiona señalando el teléfono con la cabeza

-Si-asiente-quería preguntarle que champagne deseaba, pero como no contestaba comprendí que estaban divirtiéndose y no quise molestarlos-sonríe y se va

-Claro...- Suspira y asiente dejando la bandeja en la mesa libre y luego mira la puerta-Divirtiéndonos?-

Shaoran sale momentos después cubierto con la bata mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla

-Maldita empleada de este hotel... divirtiéndonos? JAH! claro que no!- Suspira molesta mientras pasaba los canales

-Mh?-ladea la cabeza sin entender-de que hablas?

Sakura suspira y le cuenta lo ocurrido para luego mirar la puerta molesta

-Jajaja que chica más simpática comenta sentándose en la cama para tomar algunas golosinas

-No! no lo es!- Responde la ojiverde mirándolo

-Claro que si...-asiente pensativo-Crees que quedaría mal si la invitara a salir? era bonita?

-No voy a responder eso...- Responde volviendo la vista a la TV

-Jaja tendré que descubrirlo por mi mismo-agrega tomando la botella para luego abrirla

-Claro...- Suspira -Vos llamaste para pedir eso?-

-Claro-asiente-Es para festejar-explica sirviendo un poco en las dos copas

-Esto me supera...- Suspira y se pone de pie

-Mh?-ladea la cabeza sin comprender su actitud

-Podríamos ir presos por esto...- Comenta mirándolo

-No te preocupes, disfrútalo mientras dure-sonríe dándole una copa

Sakura mira la copa en silencio

-Si algo pasa yo voy a hacerme responsable

-De algún modo yo también soy responsable...

-Si queres podemos decir que yo te obligue

-Deja de hablar así...- Suspira mirando hacia otro lado... Si seguía portándose así, terminaría besándolo. Bebe de un trago el contenido de la copa para luego dejarla sobre la mesa de luz. El asiente y se deja caer de espaldas en la cama tomando los pétalos haciéndolos caer lentamente mientras los observaba. La ojiverde lo mira en silencio. Por que justo ahora el tuvo que aparecerse? suspira y se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda...

-Estas enfadada?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces que pasa?

-Si te miro voy a hacer algo que no debo...- Responde acostándose sin voltear a verlo.

-Algo que no debes?-sonríe divertido-que?

-Eso no te lo pienso decir...

-Jaja bien...-suspira-queres un poco de helado?

-Como podes pensar en comer?- Se sienta y lo mira resignada.

-Porque no? esta muy rico!

Sakura le saca el pote y lo deja en la mesa de luz para luego mirarlo... -Vas a engordar-

-Un poco de helado arruinaría mi increíble figura?-se ríe

-Ya quiero verte cuando no puedas caminar...

-Que simpática...-sonríe-para que eso no pase vamos a compartirlo!

-Claro... queres engordarme a mi también!

-Gorditos pero felices-sonríe y toma una cuchara de helado y se la mete en la boca a la castaña

La ojiverde iba a quejarse pero luego toma la cuchara robándole el pote al castaño... -MI propiedad...- Culmina

-Jaja me arrepiento...-suspira y luego toma un chocolate

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego acostarse viéndolo. El luego de terminar el chocolate apaga la tv y se recuesta mejor, deseaba dormir un poco, hacia un día no lo hacia a causa del viaje

-Estas muy cansado no?- Cuestiona en un susurro

-Bastante-admite el-necesito dormir un poco

Sakura asiente y luego se acomoda dándole la espalda, Shaoran enseguida se queda dormido siendo seguido por la ojiverde quien se duerme un par de minutos después.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran se despierta a la hora de la cena, baja la mirada al sentir a Sakura mas cerca de el, al parecer había sentido frío. Sakura suspira acomodándose mientras escondía la cabeza entre las almohadas.

-Me pregunto si también traerán la cena...-comenta pensativo mientras se sentaba

Luego se sobresalta al sentir que la dormida ojiverde lo empujaba de la cama

-Tonta...-se queja viéndola molesto

Sakura se acomoda del lado en el que él dormía con anterioridad, mientras abrazaba una almohada, el le quita la almohada y la golpea con suavidad en la cabeza

-Mhh!- Se queja encogiéndose-No!- Exclama apretando los parpados

-Por malvada!-se ríe-

Sakura abre un ojo y lo mira luego le saca la almohada y lo golpea con esta... Ambos empiezan así a luchar con las almohadas hasta romperlas llenando todo de plumas.

-Tendremos que pagarlas?- Cuestiona la ojiverde tomando un puñado de plumas para luego soplar lanzándoselas en la cara al ambarino.

El estornuda al sentir las plumas rozar su nariz y las aparta

-No creo, voy a llamar para que lo limpien

-Jaja pareces una gallina...- Comenta la ojiverde mirándolo

-Deja de burlarte...-se queja el como un niño pequeño-Tu cabeza no se ve mucho mejor.

-Pero no me veo como una gallina!

El la mira enfadado y luego se cruza de brazos, Sakura se ríe y luego se acomoda el cabello con las manos.

-Ahora como castigo baja a buscar la cena

-Yo? por que?- Cuestiona con inocencia mientras se ponía de pie.

-Yo voy a darme otra ducha rápida, adoro ese baño…

-Casate con el...- Recomienda la ojiverde para luego sonreír divertida -Enseguida regreso...- Culmina saliendo de la habitación, él se ríe y luego entra al baño

Sakura baja a la recepción del hotel para luego desperezarse y caminar hacia el comedor

-Sakura?-cuestiona una voz familiar a sus espaldas

La ojiverde se detiene en seco sintiendo los pelos de la nuca erizarse, luego voltea la cabeza viendo por sobre su hombro.

-Así que...estabas acá...-comenta Kai-

-Me... buscabas?- Cuestiona mirando hacia otro lado. Le daba miedo enfrentarlo.

-Vine por trabajo...pensé que si viajaba lejos...iba a poder superar que me dejaras así...

-Lo siento mucho...- Susurra.

-No mientas, no lo sentís... si no querías que nos casáramos...porque aceptaste cuando te lo propuse?

-Porque... si quería... en ese momento me dio miedo...- Responde.

-Mh... Hay alguien mas?

Sakura lo mira sin saber que responder. Luego de un momento suspira y niega con la cabeza. Se sobresalta al sentir que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, al verlo descubre que se trataba de Shaoran.

-Que pasa amor? porque te tardaste?

-Que?- Sakura lo mira

-Con la cena...-explica para luego ver al joven de pie frente a ambos- Este era tu novio no? Que lastima que prefirieras irte conmigo...-besa suavemente su cuello.

-Que haces?- Susurra intentando separarse de el.

-Ahora entiendo...-Kai suspira- era lo que pensaba... hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras sabes?-da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida

-Kai...- Susurra la ojiverde sintiendo como la vista se le empañaba-Que hiciste?- Cuestiona mirando al ambarino molesta consigo misma.

-Lo hice para ayudarte-responde el soltándola una vez el otro se va

-Tonto...- Susurra escondiendo el rostro en su pecho para que no la viera llorar.

-Lo arruiné?-pregunta con cierta preocupación-pensé que no querías regresar con el...

Sakura niega con la cabeza para luego separarse de el mientras se secaba los ojos-Me voy a acostar... no tengo hambre...- Suspira y camina hacia la salida.

El la mira alejarse para luego ir al comedor donde busca la cena para ambos, después sube regresando a la habitación. La ojiverde se había acomodado de nuevo en la cama y miraba el techo mientras meditaba.

-Te traje la cena-comenta el dejando la bandeja sobre la cama

-Gracias...- Suspira y se sienta-Soy una maldita perra... no?- Cuestiona.

-No... Porque decís eso?-responde sirviéndole jugo.

-Por lo que hice... me escape... dejándolo plantado en el altar...- Suspira-Sin pensar en la vergüenza que sentiría... o en lo decepcionado que estaría ahora...- Comenta

-Hiciste lo que sentías, tal vez no fue la mejor manera, pero era mejor que casarte con el si no lo querías...-suspira-

Sakura asiente y toma el vaso bebiendo el contenido -Supongo que ya no puedo hacer nada...- Suspira y mira la bandeja con asco, para luego comenzar a comer devorando todo rápidamente

-Si comes así va a hacerte mal

-No...- Se defiende para luego dejar la bandeja a un lado

-Jaja calmate un poco-sonríe-

Sakura lo mira y asiente... luego se incorpora un poco arrodillándose en la cama...el deja ambas bandejas en el suelo

-Era necesario que me besaras en el cuello?- Cuestiona sintiendo escalofríos al recordarlo, mientras se acercaba lentamente al ambarino.

-Así se vería mas real-responde el

-Me tomo por sorpresa...- Susurra

-Tanto te molestó?

-Dije que me tomo por sorpresa... no que me haya molestado...- Retruca la ojiverde para luego mirarlo

-Mhh claro...-asiente-todavía lo queres no?

-No...- Suspira -Algo que paso antes de la ceremonia me confundió- Suspira y lo mira

-Que paso?

-No te voy a contar...- Sonríe y se despereza

-No vas a explicarle todo a tu salvador?

Sakura se ríe y lo mira-Claro... sos mi Héroe no?- Cuestiona

-Algo así-asiente divertido-Vamos, decime que fue lo que ocurrió

-En el viaje de negocios conocí a alguien... que me hizo sentir muchas cosas en poco tiempo...- Explica sin valor a mirarlo

-Ya veo... sabes como se llama eso? Engañarlo con la mente-sonríe-Supongo que no es tu culpa...

-Claro...- Suspira y gatea hasta la cabecera de la cama donde se acuesta.

-No queres el postre?

-Es el pago por comerme tu helado...- Bosteza

-Jaja esta bien-sonríe-buenas noches

-Mmh Hey...- Lo mira-Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-De que se trata?-la mira

Sakura lo mira pensativa para luego suspirar... que caso tenia pedirle algo como lo que pensaba?

-Que queres pedirme?-pregunta curioso acomodándose a su lado

-Me besarías el cuello de nuevo?- Cuestiona mirando hacia otro lado...

-Que?-la mira algo sorprendido para luego sonreír y acercarse un poco mas depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas. La ojiverde suspira sintiendo sus mejillas arder al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-Te gusta?-le susurra el suavemente

-No te lo habría pedido de no ser así?- Susurra mirándolo

El sonríe y la besa en la comisura de los labios para luego apagar la luz del velador. Sakura lo mira y luego se encoge en su sitio abrigándose con las sabanas.

-Que descanses

-Igualmente...- Susurra ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas gente! Aca subo el segundo capitulo de este fan fic, en el primero no hubo demasiados reviews pero espero que vayan aumentando con el pasar de los episodios jeje… lean nuestros otros fics! Ahora si, en respuesta a sus mensajes…

Nay-san: gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado

LaUrAcCs&Cl0793: jaja sip, se escapo de su boda! Jeje

ISHI-DRA: gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo!

Naguchan. Gracias negu-chan como siempre con tus reviews! Nos leemos!

Grety kinomoto: sip, tiene un agradable toque de humor este fic ademas del romance, espero tu próximo review!

Ahora si, me retiro, nos leemos! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	3. Cuestiones laborales

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3: **Cuestiones laborales

_El sonríe y la besa en la comisura de los labios para luego apagar la luz del velador. Sakura lo mira y luego se encoge en su sitio abrigándose con las sabanas._

_-Que descanses_

_-Igualmente...- Susurra ella._

Al dia siguiente Sakura despierta bastante tarde. Abre un poco los ojos y examina lo que se encontraba en su campo de visión. No pensaba moverse, estaba muy cómoda. Shaoran ya se había levantado y hacia algunas llamadas con su celular. Sakura suspira y se sienta fregándose los ojos

-Si, claro... nos vemos linda... si si, esta noche, hasta luego-corta

-Linda?- Cuestiona mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya despertaste?-cuestiona dejando el celular sobre la mesa de luz-dormiste bien?

-Si... no te das cuenta?- Cuestiona mirándolo luego sacude la cabeza y asiente-Si, dormí bien... gracias por preguntar.

-Deberíamos bajar a desayunar no? La recepcionista ya me mira extraño porque nunca salimos de esta habitación...

-Yo... ya quiero irme...- Responde...

-Irte? a donde?

-Vamos a desayunar...- Responde la ojiverde desviando el tema para luego ir al baño a cambiarse y después salir

-Podrías contestar no?-cuestiona el peinándose frente al espejo- Vas a abandonar esta vida cómoda tan rápido? hice algo que te molestó?

-No podemos quedarnos por siempre acá...- Responde -Por eso quiero irme...- Agrega.

-Como quieras... si eso preferís-agrega para luego salir-

Sakura suspira y lo sigue-Vos podes hacer lo que quieras...

-Eso lo se

-Entonces por que reaccionaste así?

-Así como?

-Nada...- Suspira y mira al frente mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Creo que me hice una idea equivocada de las cosas, eso es todo

-Idea equivocada? que idea te hiciste?

-Nada, olvídate lo que dije-responde entrando en el ascensor

-No... decime...- Pide entrando detrás de él.

-Mhhh pensé que nos parecíamos un poco y estábamos en una situación parecida-explica

-Que situación...- Lo mira sin comprender -De que escapas?-

-Porque iba a decirtelo?-cuestiona abriendo la puerta

Sakura lo detiene volviendo a cerrar -Por que evadís mis preguntas?-

-Porque pensas que tengo que contártelo?

-Yo te conté que fue lo que paso...

-Mhh no es lo mismo

-Por que no?

-Yo no soy una buena persona-responde el simplemente

-Por que?

-Si respondiera tus preguntas acabarías involucrada, y no es mi intención, es suficiente, andate de una vez

-Que pasó?- Suspira.

-Se ve que no entendes lo que digo...-suspira- No es tan simple como cancelar una boda

Sakura lo mira molesta, pero, en lugar de golpearlo, salto hacia él colgándose de su cuello para poder besarlo. El se sorprende y le corresponde un momento, para luego tomar su rostro separándolo con suavidad

-Sos un idiota...- susurra ella

-No me digas así...

Sakura sonríe levemente y vuelve a besarlo. El castaño le corresponde tomándola por la cintura. Al separarse, la ojiverde lo mira mientras soltaba un suave suspiro

-Y vos... decías estar enamorada de tu novio?-cuestiona divertido él.

-Es tu culpa...- Susurra-No tenes que ser tan lindo...- Culmina.

El sonríe y le acomoda el cabello

-Donde pensas ir?

-A ninguna parte en especial...- Responde

-Es necesario que te vayas entonces?

-No, no lo es...- Susurra... -Pero... van a enterarse... de la verdad... que va a pasar entonces?-

-Cuando se enteren… ya vamos a estar muy lejos-sonríe

-Claro...- Asiente

-Además... esta situación es muy divertida...no?

-Claro...- Asiente y le besa el mentón

Ambos miran a la puerta del ascensor que volvía a abrirse, allí aparece Kai que los mira un momento esperando que salieran puesto que ya habían llegado a la planta baja. Shaoran lo mira también, sonríe levemente y besa a Sakura en los labios. Sakura abre bien los ojos aturdida por aquella situación. Luego de un momento se deja llevar, correspondiéndole.

Kai desvía la mirada y cierra la puerta para luego apretar el botón de su piso. Sakura lo mira de reojo sintiéndose una basura. Lo estaba lastimando.

-Salimos luego del desayuno?-propone Shaoran.

Sakura asiente volviendo a mirarlo, él sonríe y luego mira a Kai bajar, al cerrar la puerta presiona el botón de planta baja

-Lo lastime...- Susurra

-Tal vez se lo merecía-responde el castaño sin darle importancia-Hace cuanto salían?

-Un año y unos meses...

-Y veo...-asiente pensativo-porque aceptaste su propuesta de casamiento?

-Porque... antes quería casarme con el...- Responde -Pensé que el podría darme una familia estable...-Comenta-Pero luego, cuando te conocí, vi que no era eso lo que quería... no quería una rutina aburrida... y me asuste

-Entiendo... una vida conmigo es mucho mas divertida-sonríe- Entonces, de algún modo, soy el culpable de que tu boda se arruinara no?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Cuando me escape de la iglesia... no esperaba encontrarte en la autopista...- Lo mira.

-Lastima, eso me hacia sentir importante-comenta de buen humor abriendo la puerta dejándola salir primero.

-Jajaja te sentías importante pensando que posiblemente eras el culpable de que mi boda se arruinara?

-Claro-asiente divertido-Uno de mis hobbies es romper parejas felices-agrega bromeando

-Claro, y cuantas van hasta ahora?

-Ya perdí la cuenta...

La ojiverde suspira y niega con la cabeza fingiendo resignación. -Y que pasaría si sos vos el que esta en una pareja feliz?-

-Mhh...-medita un momento-No sabría decirte, eso no ocurrió nunca por ahora

Sakura asiente y lo toma del brazo... -Con quien hablabas cuando me desperté?

-Son cuestiones de trabajo-responde el

-Que especiales son... "Si, claro... nos vemos linda... si si esta noche... hasta luego"- Repite la ojiverde imitando el tono de voz del ambarino

-Veo que prestaste mucha atención...-comenta divertido-Me pregunto si estas celosa...

-Celosa? yo?- Lo mira

-Podría ser no?-se ríe-Jaja dejame divagar un poco-No me gusta mezclar trabajo con placer-responde simplemente

-No entendí

-Jaja no importa,

-A mi si! decimeee!- Se queja

-No no-le da unos golpecitos en la nariz

-S...si no me contas... te muerdo el dedo!-

Amenaza mirando el dedo índice del ambarino, de modo tal que se ponía bizca

-Jaja no actúes como si fueras mi mascota

-Contame- Pide poniendo cara de criatura maltratada

-Perdóname, pero no puedo-sonríe levemente.

-Por que?

-Tengo reglas estrictas de guardar todo en secreto

Sakura lo mira sin comprender... luego suspira y mira al frente

-No te enojes...-le pide el-

Claro...- Asiente...

-Fue una suerte que te encontrara...

-Por que?

-No pensas lo mismo?

-Si...

-A mí por lo menos me puso contento

-Si a mi también...- Asiente-Pero por que te alegro verme?-

-Por el mismo motivo que te invite a tomar algo aquella vez

-Jaja, no me dijiste aquella vez... porque me invitabas...- Explica

-En mi opinión sos una chica bonita, simpática

-Gracias...- Mira al frente sonrojada

-Vos que pensas de mi?

-Dame un papel y un lápiz así te hago la lista...- Sonríe-Sos apuesto, inteligente, gracioso...

-Decime algo que no sepa-responde a modo de broma

-Claro...- Asiente

Luego ambos se sientan y comienzan a desayunar. Sakura bebe su te y luego suspira

-No deberías llamar a tu familia?

-Si...- Suspira y asiente para luego tomar su celular

-Deberías explicarles que te fugaste conmigo-agrega divertido tomando una tostada

-Me fugué con vos?

-No fue así?-cuestiona dándola una tostada.

Sakura se ríe y toma la tostada con los dientes

-Me pregunto que van a decir cuando se enteren..

-Seguro que algo más de lo que pensaban decirme por haberme ido...- Suspira tomando la tostada para luego marcar

El se ríe y luego bebe su café. Sakura lo mira para luego tomar aire y llevarse el teléfono a la oreja

-Si?-cuestiona su hermano del otro lado

-Touya...- Susurra la ojiverde

-Sakura? Te llame todos estos días! Tenias el celular apagado! Que paso? porque desapareciste así? Estas bien?

-Si... estoy bien...- Suspira-Lamento asustarte

-Donde estas? porque desapareciste?

-Yo... no estoy enamorada de Kai... me asuste al pensar lo que hacia y me fui

-Pero porque no se lo dijiste? porque escapaste?

-Porque... me asuste en ese momento...-Suspira... luego de meditar un momento le cuenta todo.

-Ya veo...-suspira- Lo que haces esta mal... cuando pensas volver?

-No se...- Responde.

-Esa persona con la que estas podría ser cualquiera, no podes confiarte

-Lo se...- Susurra.

-Necesitas dinero o algo?

-Por que me ayudas? no deberías agredirme por lo que estoy haciendo?- Cuestiona.

-Me parece mal y no estoy de acuerdo, pero sos mi hermana y me preocupa

Sakura suspira y se pone de pie mientras pensaba que decir-Gracias por preocuparte- Susurra. Era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

-Llamame si necesitas algo

-Si... claro...

-Suerte, cuidate

-Vos también...- Suspira para luego cortar y vuelve a sentarse

-Y? se enfadó?

-Mi hermano... no esta de acuerdo y le parece mal... pero... igual me ofrece su ayuda...- Comenta.

-Ya veo-asiente-debe ser un buen hermano

Sakura asiente y sonríe levemente

-Pensaba que podríamos quedarnos un par de días mas y luego alquilar algo-propone el ambarino

-Mi hermano quiere que vuelva...

-Vas a volver?

-No por el momento...

-Eso es bueno-sonríe

Sakura lo mira en silencio. Luego termina de desayunar sin decir nada más.

-A donde podemos salir?

-No se... donde quieras...

-Te dejo elegir-le toma las manos él

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio para luego suspirar... -Elegí vos-

-Mhh...-piensa un momento-Vamos al cine?

-Esta bien...

-Te pasa algo?

Sakura niega con la cabeza y sonríe levemente

-Esta bien-sonríe-Vamos...-se pone de pie y camina hacia la salida. Ambos caminan al cine y entran sentándose cómodamente con algunas golosinas. Luego de los de los créditos, la película comienza.

El castaño bosteza y se apoya en el hombro de la chica

-Te aburre?- Lo mira

-No es eso, no dormí bien-explica el

-Por que?

-Estuve pensando en varias cosas-responde

-Cuales?- Susurra para luego suspirar callándose al escuchar que los callaban

-Muchas...-responde el en un bajo tono de voz- en vos, en mi, en nosotros...-sonríe

-Que pensabas?- Susurra apoyando la cabeza sobre la del ambarino.

-Que nuestra relación es muy rara...

Sakura asiente y mira la pantalla acomodándose en el asiento.

-Pero me gusta

-Van a echarnos del cine...- Susurra tirándole de una mejilla con suavidad

-Jaja bien bien, me callo

Sakura sonríe levemente y mira la pantalla...Rato después salen y caminan recorriendo las tiendas hasta que suena el celular del ambarino. Sakura lo mira en silencio mientras caminaba

-Mh?-mira la pantalla y suspira-Hola?...si... esta bien... voy para allá entonces...-mira la dirección de la calle-estoy muy cerca, enseguida estoy allá-corta

-Vos tenias que venir a esta ciudad...-susurra ella

-Mh?-la mira y sonríe-A decir verdad si

-Por que?

-Por trabajo-explica-

-Claro...- Asiente y mira al frente

-Podrías esperarme un momento?-agrega señalando un banco del parque-tengo algo que hacer, pero no voy a demorarme mas de media hora, esta bien?

-Claro...- Suspira mirando el banco

-Si te molesta podes volver al hotel…

-No...- Niega con la cabeza -quiero tomar algo de aire...

-Esta bien-asiente-esperame-sonríe y luego se aleja caminando con calma.

Sakura lo mira irse para luego jugar con su celular mientras meditaba...El regresa con una gran sonrisa rato después, se lo veía muy animado. Sakura miraba al frente mientras bostezaba

-Te hice esperar mucho?-cuestiona el

-Si...- Sacude la cabeza -No...

-Jaja lo lamento, te tengo una sorpresa

Sakura lo mira sin comprender

-Cerrá los ojos

La ojiverde asiente y cierra los ojos. El toma su mano derecha poniendo un anillo en uno de sus dedos. Sakura mira el objeto para luego mirar al ambarino sorprendida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Imagino que estarán contentos! Actualice muchos fics hoy, así que tienen mucho que leer! Este fic es uno de mis favoritos, y la verdad es que no tiene muchos reviews, espero que eso vaya mejorando con el correr de los capítulos, muchas gracias a sakura-hilary, Grety kinomoto, Nay-san, y Naguchan . En una semana o un poquito más la proxima actualiaacion! Lean nuestro nuevo fan fic titulado "Pingüinos en la cama". Eso es todo, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	4. Confesiones

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 4: Confesiones**

_-Jaja lo lamento, te tengo una sorpresa_

_Sakura lo mira sin comprender_

_-Cerrá los ojos_

_La ojiverde asiente y cierra los ojos. El toma su mano derecha poniendo un anillo en uno de sus dedos. Sakura mira el objeto para luego mirar al ambarino sorprendida._

En apariencia era un anillo muy caro, era de oro y en el centro resaltaba una gema rosada.

-Ahm... Ehmmm... Uhmmm...- Balbucea sin saber que decir.

-Te gusta?

-Aahm...no se que decir...- Susurra

-Solamente decime si te gusta o no

-Si...- Asiente

-Eso quería escuchar-sonríe

-Por que me lo das?- Cuestiona mirando el anillo

-Para disculparme por la espera

-Sos muy raro...- Lo mira

-Raro? porque?

-No pensé que me pedirías perdón con un anillo...- Suspira -Con un "lamento la demora" bastaba

-Cuando lo vi pensé en que te gustaría-explica sentándose a su lado-Y me pareció buena idea dártelo

-Ya veo...- Se sonroja

-Me alegra haber acertado

Sakura asiente mirando el anillo para luego mirar al frente

-Vamos a caminar un poco? ahora tengo dinero, así que podemos ir de compras

-Si...- Lo mira mientras pensaba -De donde lo sacaste?-

-Digamos que... me pagaron mi sueldo

-No entiendo...- Suspira.

-Jaja no te preocupes, lo importante es que podemos comprar lo que queramos

-Claro...

El sonríe y luego camina junto con ella hacia las tiendas. Sakura miraba la calle mientras pensaba repasando lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, durante el día.

-Que vamos a comprar? -le pregunta el

-No se...- Responde volviendo la vista al frente

-Mhhh...-el castaño piensa un momento- hay ropa o algo que quieras?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza -Compra algo para vos...- Lo mira

-No se me ocurre nada...-responde el-y si vamos a ver algo para alquilar?

-Alquilar?

-No podemos quedarnos allí para siempre, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta y no quisiera seguir allí cuando eso pase

-Cierto...- Asiente

El sonríe y luego ambos van a ver distintas propuestas de alquiler en la zona consiguiendo un pequeño departamento. Luego de hablar con los dueños y llegar a un acuerdo deciden aceptar las condiciones, arreglando que se instalarían al día siguiente. Luego de caminar un rato deciden volver.

-Te gusta el departamento?-le pregunta Shaoran mientras guardaba sus cosas

-Si, era muy lindo...- Responde asintiendo.

-Tenía una bonita vista, no es muy grande, pero va a estar bien para nosotros dos

-Hablas como si estuviéramos casados...- Comenta sonriendo levemente.

-Jaja te parece? No quería hacerlo sonar así

-Pero lo hiciste!- Responde señalándolo

-Jaja lo lamento-se disculpa cerrando su bolso.

Sakura lo mira y luego suspira dejándose caer sobre la cama

-Ya guardaste todo?

-Si...- Bosteza

-Muy bien, yo voy a aprovechar ese hidromasaje por ultima vez

-Suerte...- Levanta una mano

El sonríe y luego de tomar ropa y una toalla entra al baño cerrando tras si. Sakura suspira y se sienta mirando la puerta.

Al día siguiente se mudan tal como estaba planeado, y allí viven casi un mes.

Cierta noche Sakura preparaba la cena mientras esperaba que el ambarino regresara. A donde se había ido con tanto apuro? Le había dicho que no tardaría mucho, pero hacia ya 3 horas se había ido y aun no tenia noticias de el, comenzaba a preocuparse… suspira y se sienta a esperar. Rato después escucha la puerta abrirse y a dos personas conversando mientras entraban. Sakura se pone de pie y va a ver. Allí encuentra a Shaoran quien acababa de entrar en compañía de una joven de cabello rubio

-Que significa esto?- Cuestiona al ver a la joven besar al ambarino en el cuello.

-Mh?-el la mira-No ibas a salir hoy?

Sakura le da una bofetada para luego salir de allí. El mira la puerta, no entendía porque actuaba así... ellos no eran pareja ni nada así, nunca lo habían sido.

-Que te pasa?- cuestiona la joven mirándolo

-No, nada-sonríe-Nos vemos luego si?

-Pero... me lo prometiste!

-Lo lamento-se disculpa el acariciando su mejillas-tengo mucho sueño, luego de cenar quiero dormir temprano

-Mmh esta bien...- Suspira y asiente.

-Mañana te llamo esta bien?-sonríe

-Si...- Asiente y luego de besarlo sale

El castaño va a la cocina donde se sirve la cena, esperaría a Sakura hasta que regresara para poder hablar con ella. La ojiverde regresa un par de horas después. Sin decir una sola palabra, se va a su habitación donde guarda sus cosas.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el viendo lo que hacia

-Asunto mío...- Responde cerrando el bolso para luego dejarlo sobre la cama.

-Te vas?

-Si...- Lo mira de reojo -Así no tenes que preocuparte si voy o no a estar para traer mujeres...- Responde esforzándose por mantenerse tranquila.

-Lamento haberte incomodado con eso, realmente pensé que no ibas a estar...no creo que sea un motivo para que tengas que irte

La ojiverde vuelve la vista a lo que hacia sin responderle.

-Porque estas enfadada? Lamento no haberte preguntado si podía traela o no

-Podes hacer lo que quieras... me da igual...- Responde.

-Podrías decirme porque estas enojada?-le pregunta tomando sus manos para que dejara de guardar las cosas-Y mírame cuando te hablo..

Sakura se zafa y toma sus cosas-No te importa...- Responde mirándolo.

-Claro que me importa

-No... Ahora dejame terminar con esto...- Musita volviéndose a lo que hacia.

-Explicamelo...-le pide el de nuevo.

-No tengo nada que explicarte...- Responde. Luego suspira y deja todo ya listo, para ir a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. El suspira y se recuesta en su cama boca arriba mientras pensaba, se sentía molesto por toda esa situación. Luego de un momento la ojiverde se acuesta en su cama a dormir. El se acuesta de lado para observarla, no deseaba que se fuera, el tiempo que habían vivido juntos había sido muy agradable, y no quería que terminara tan pronto y menos así. Sakura se acomoda y luego cierra los ojos durmiéndose

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días-la saluda Shaoran quien se había sentado en el borde de su cama al verla despertar-te prepare el desayuno...-agrega dándole una bandeja con la comida y el te

-No va a cambiar nada...- Responde sentándose.

-Puedo hacer algo para que cambies de idea?

-No... ya lo decidí...- Suspira.

-Porque?

-Ya te lo dije... para que no te incomodes la próxima vez que decidas traer una mujer...

-Se que no es por eso

-Si es...- Mira la hora para luego ponerse de pie

-Si por eso fuera a mi no me importa...

-Que bien que así sea...- Responde

-Mhh te incomoda vivir conmigo?

-Hasta ayer me gustaba...- Lo mira-Sos un idiota...- Suspira-Dijiste que volvías enseguida y te tardaste tres horas... me preocupe y cuando llegaste iba a preguntarte que había pasado... y te vi con una mujer...- mira hacia otro lado -Podes hacer lo que quieras... pero no tenes derecho a preocuparme así...- Culmina para luego ir hacia la puerta. El la sigue y le toma la mano tirando de ella con suavidad para que lo mirara.

-Lo lamento...-se disculpa- No sabia que te preocuparías, no estoy acostumbrado a que los demás se preocupen por mi, no quería causarte problemas...

-Debiste acostumbrarte...- Suspira mirando hacia otro lado-No me causaste problemas...

-Me perdonarías?

-Suerte...- Suspira tomando su bolso.

-Mhh no lo entiendo... porque te vas? al menos quiero saber eso

-Me voy...- Suspira -Solo eso...- Culmina

-Tiene que haber alguna razón...

-Ya no hagas preguntas...- Pide soltándose.

-Porque no?

-Por favor...- Suspira

-Necesito saberlo... hasta ayer todo estaba bien y de repente te vas... fue por lo que paso? o hay algo mas?

-Fue por eso...- Suspira -Fue incomodo y no quiero volver a pasarlo de nuevo... quiero irme a mi casa...- Responde-Suerte...- Culmina abriendo la puerta.

El suspira y la mira salir, no había nada mas que pudiera decirle para convencerla, además se veía que no la estaba pasando bien allí, así que seria buena idea que se fuera. Sakura suspira y sale del edificio esperando a su hermano. El auto de este se detiene rato después frente al edificio. Al verlo, la ojiverde deja su bolso en el asiento trasero y sube.

-Estas segura de esto?-Le pregunta el morocho a su hermana menor

-Quiero irme a casa...- Suspira -Intentar recuperar la vida que tenia antes...- Mira por la ventana.

-Eso ya no existe, ya perdiste tu trabajo, terminaste con Kai... que mas hay?-pone en marcha el auto-No estabas saliendo con alguien aquí?

-No...- Niega rápidamente con la cabeza -Mi trabajo no importa, puedo conseguir otro...- Suspira-y Kai... voy a arreglar todo... para que por lo menos no me odie...

-Esta bien, si estas segura...-asiente y comienza a conducir

-Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá...- Suspira.

-No te preocupes por eso

Sakura sonríe levemente y mira por la ventana en silencio

-Te ves deprimida...puedo saber porque de repente deseaste volver?

La ojiverde suspira y le explica todo.-Pensé que sentía algo por mi pero solo jugaba...

-Lo queres?

-Si...- Suspira.

-Entonces no deberías rendirte ante el primer problema...

-No quiero ilusionarme si se que no siente lo mismo que yo...- Suspira

-Se lo preguntaste?

-Me lo demostró...- Mira por la ventana.

-No podes estar segura de sus sentimientos, creo que no deberías ver solo lo malo...-hace una pausa-Porque crees que te regalo ese anillo? También te invito a vivir con el sin pedirte nada a cambio, eso tiene que significar algo…

Sakura mira el anillo y se lo saca-Por favor... olvidémoslo...- Suspira y se seca los ojos.

-Como prefieras...-suspira

La ojiverde mira por la ventana mientras apretaba el anillo contra su pecho.

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar de idea

-El solo me veía como una acompañante...

-Porque no le dijiste lo que sentías?

-No tiene sentido...- Suspira acomodándose en su asiento

-Ahora vas a quedarte con la duda?

-No se...- Suspira

-Yo creo que te estas equivocando...-suspira-

-Que queres que haga?- Lo mira -Que corra hacia el y se lo diga para que se burle de mi?-

-No creo que se burle...

Sakura suspira y asiente.

-Que queres hacer?-la mira de reojo al detenerse en un semáforo.

-Quiero decírselo...- Suspira -Pero... no se si deba…

-Porque no?

-No se...- Mira la ventana

-Volvemos?

-Si...- Asiente

El sonríe levemente y luego conduce de regreso. Una vez se detiene, Sakura mira el edificio.

-Valor Sakura-la anima su hermano-Yo voy a esperarte acá

Sakura asiente y se saca el cinturón de seguridad, para luego salir del auto. Después sube al ascensor llegando al piso donde antes vivía con el castaño y golpea la puerta.

-Si?-pregunta el ambarino desde el interior

-Soy yo...

Momentos después Shaoran abre la puerta

-Que olvidaste?

-Olvide decirte algo...

-Queres pasar?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza -Voy a tratar ser breve...- Suspira-yo quería decirte que...

El la mira en silencio esperando a que acabara de hablar

-Que me gustas...- Termina -Mucho…

-Yo?-pregunta algo sorprendido, no esperaba que ella le dijera algo así... aunque eso explicaba un poco su reacción de la noche anterior-Porque?

-No se... me gustas... te quiero...- suspira.

-Por eso te vas?

-No quiero ilusionarme...- Suspira.

-Se que suena un poco egoísta, pero me gustaría que te quedes

-No puedo...- Suspira-si volves a Tomodea llamame...- Susurra para luego alejarse un poco.

-No creo volver allí...pero... nunca voy a volver a verte?

-Quizás si...- Suspira -Solo quería que lo supieras.

-De que me sirve saberlo si no vas a quedarte?-le toma las manos.

-No se...

-Quedate, por favor...

Sakura lo mira en silencio, no sabia que responder.

-Prometo que lo de ayer no va a volver a pasar...

-No me prometas nada...- Suspira-No soy nadie para que lo hagas...

-Si lo sos, sos alguien importante para mí

-Por que?

-Me gusta tu compañía, este mes que vivimos juntos la pase muy bien, y... y lo demás es un secreto-sonríe

-Pero... por que?

-Porque que?-ladea la cabeza

-Por que no podes contarme esos secretos?... me ocultas muchas cosas...- Suspira.

-Jaja ya lo se...puede que suene un poco raro, pero te aseguro que no queres saberlo

-Como podes saber si quiero o no si no me contas?- Lo mira

-Por tu bien no puedo decirte... si te lo dijera acabarías involucrada, y eso seria peligroso...además si lo supieras todo seguro querrías irte

-Ni que fueras un criminal

-Y si lo fuera?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola gentee! Aquí por fin actualizando jeje espero que este cap les guste tanto como a mi! Vieron? Por fin Saku le confesó lo que siente, ahora hay que ver que pasa con shao que actua extraño… veremos como se define todo esto en el próximo episodio!

Gracias a Naguchan, Undine, Grety kinomoto, Lyssette-Reyes, SakuySyao, Danny.emerald y sakura-hilary! Bastantes reviews esta vez! Muchas gracias! Sigan asi!

Nos leemos prontito.

Ja ne!

Maeryx y Chibi-Chise


	5. Comienzo y fin

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5: Comienzo y fin**

_-Como podes saber si quiero o no si no me contas?- Lo mira_

_-Por tu bien no puedo decirte... si te lo dijera acabarías involucrada, y eso seria peligroso...además si lo supieras todo seguro querrías irte_

_-Ni que fueras un criminal_

_-Y si lo fuera?_

Sakura lo mira en silencio... luego suspira...

-Yo no podría de dejar de quererte por eso...

-Tan fuerte es lo que sentís?-la mira con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado

-Vas a quedarte no?-insiste.

-No se...- Suspira -Quiero volver a tener mi vida...- Lo mira-Extraño a mi familia

-Si...-asiente-Entiendo

-Pero... podemos vernos... no?- Cuestiona tomándolo del rostro.

-Tomoeda y este lugar están mas de 10 horas de viaje..

-Yo las haría con tal de verte...- Responde colgándose de su cuello

-No va a ser lo mismo...

-Por que?- Cuestiona mirando el suelo.

-Vamos a vernos mucho menos...-suspira y toma su mentón para que lo mirara-Pero esta bien

-Te molesta si vengo a quedarme los fines de semana?- Cuestiona

-No-sonríe-Al contrario

Sakura sonríe contenta y lo besa, él le corresponde

-Ya tengo que irme...- Susurra apoyando la frente en la del ambarino.

-Si...-asiente-Cuidate, y mandale saludos a tu familia de mi parte

-Vas... a portarte bien... no?- Susurra

-A que te referís con eso?-pregunta viéndola con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vos sabrás a que me refiero...- Sonríe y luego de darle un corto beso en los labios lo suelta.

-Vas a llamarme?

-Claro...- Asiente

El sonríe y le acaricia el rostro con ternura

-Nos vemos...- Susurra para luego volver a besarlo

-Voy a extrañar tu comida...-responde en el mismo tono

-Voy a volver en un par de días...- Sonríe y le besa el mentón para luego ir hacia el ascensor. El la mira alejarse por el pasillo saludándola con la mano, la joven lo saluda para luego entrar en el ascensor y bajar para luego salir del edificio. Touya la esperaba escuchando música en el auto, la ojiverde entra en el auto y mira al frente sonriendo levemente.

-Por tu expresión creo que no te fue tan mal...

-Estoy contenta...- Le sonríe.

-Que te dijo?

-No me respondió...- Suspira y le cuenta todo.

-Es un sujeto muy extraño...

-Por que?

-Porque no te dio ninguna respuesta y oculta muchas cosas...-hace una pausa- cual es su relación ahora?

-No lo se...- Mira por la ventana

-No te preocupes-la despeina-Ahora tenes que estar contenta

Sakura se ríe y lo mira... -Me seguís tratando como a una niña...- Le toma la mano -Vas a proponerle a Nakuru matrimonio?- Cuestiona

-Mhh no se... tal vez no sea el momento...

-Pero... compraste ese anillo de compromisos hace meses...- Suspira -Cuando va a ser el momento?-

-Crees que me diga que si?-la mira de reojo mientras ponía el auto en marcha

-Claro que si...- Asiente-Yo te lo habría dicho-

-Jajaja solo lo decís porque sos mi hermana menor

-Jaja pero... cualquier mujer te aceptaría...- Se queja tirándole de la manga.

-Bien bien, voy a decírselo...-la mira-Pero si se niega va a ser tu culpa!

Sakura sonríe y se apoya en su hombro... -Va a aceptar.-

-Si vos tuviste suerte espero tenerla también-asiente -Dormí un poco, el viaje es largo

-Si...- Asiente y cierra los ojos.

----------------------------------------

Los días en la semana pasan rápidamente y Sakura decide sorprender al castaño yendo a visitarlo el sábado por la mañana saliendo el viernes por la noche, logrando llegar a la mañana del día siguiente. Luego de tocar el timbre varias veces decide entrar, seguro dormía, pero se sorprende al ver que no estaba allí...era extraño, ya que era bastante temprano. Suspira y decide acomodar sus cosas para luego ir a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno... quizás sólo había ido a comprar algo para el desayuno y regresaría pronto. Cerca de las 10 Shaoran llega a la casa bostezando al escuchar la puerta la ojiverde se acerca para saludarlo.

-Sakura?-la mira sorprendido y luego sonríe-

-Buenos días...- sonríe y lo besa-Te prepare el desayuno

-Si? que bien-sonríe- Debiste avisarme que venias…

-Quería darte una sorpresa

-Lo lograste-se sienta a la mesa para luego volver a bostezar

-Donde estabas?- Cuestiona sirviéndole el desayuno

-Trabajando-explica

-Ya veo...- Asiente y se sienta-Esta bien...

-Te molesta si duermo un poco?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Anda a descansar

-Antes quiero tu desayuno

-Jaja claro...- Sonríe

-Como pasaste esta semana?

-Me quede en casa de mi hermano... mientras buscaba trabajo- Responde.

-Claro-asiente-conseguiste algo?

-No...- Suspira resignada -Pero no me rindo- Sonríe

-Me parece bien-asiente

-Que pasa?

-Mh? con que??

-Te ves raro...

-Raro? en que?

-No se...- Suspira

-Solo estoy cansado, no te preocupes

-Esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe

Al acabar de desayunar el le toma la mano guiándola a la habitación, la ojiverde lo sigue sin comprender

-Dormirías conmigo?-le pide él.

-Con vos?

-Claro...-sonríe-Ya que viniste quiero estar con vos todo el tiempo

Sakura se ríe y asiente. El se recuesta y tira de su mano acostándola junto a el, luego la abraza cerrando los ojos. Sakura sonríe y le acaricia el rostro mirándolo.

-Dormí un poco también...-agrega el en un susurro.

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le besa la mejilla -Fue un viaje largo...- Explica

-Como viniste?

-En auto...- Responde como si fuera obvio.

-Te trajo tu hermano?

La joven niega con la cabeza y le besa la nariz

-Entonces??

-Crees que no puedo manejar?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Sabes manejar?

-Si, si se...- Responde

-Me alegra...-asiente-Entonces va a gustarte mi regalo

-Tu regalo?

-Shhh es sorpresa-sonríe-Ahora dejame dormir

Sakura suspira y lo besa para luego acomodarse. Enseguida el se queda dormido, despertándose recién al mediodía, Sakura dormitaba a su lado mientras se acomodaba.

-Que linda se ve mientras duerme…-musita él encantado.

-Mmh...- Suspira y se acomoda volteando quedando de espaldas al ambarino. El la abraza poniendo sus manos en el estomago para hacerle cosquillas.

-Mmh...- se queja para luego comenzar a reír levemente -Me haces cosquillas...- Susurra tentada

-Esa es la idea...dormiste bien?-pregunta besando su cuello

-Si...- Susurra asintiendo-Vos?-

-Si...-asiente-Vamos? quiero darte tu regalo...

-Cinco minutos mas...- Pide de modo infantil, abrazando la almohada.

-Jaja No...

-Por que no?- Cuestiona mirándolo con cara de perro mojado.

-Quiero darte el regalo...-se queja el

-Jaja, esta bien...- Se sienta y se despereza

El le toma la mano tirando de ella casi arrastrándola fuera del departamento. Sakura lo sigue con torpeza intentando acomodarse los zapatos. Así ambos llegan al garage

-Que hacemos acá?- Cuestiona la ojiverde sin comprender

-Seguime...-responde el guiándola hasta el final del lugar, se detienen frente a un auto color verde oscuro, que tenia un gran moño rosa. La ojiverde abre bien los ojos mirándolo atentamente.

-Te gusta??

-Ahm... s...si...- Asiente y lo mira -En serio es para mi?-

-Claro...-asiente-pensé que seria buena idea, así vas a poder venir a verme seguido

-Jaja entonces podré devolverle su auto a mi hermano...- Le sonríe

-Jaja así es-sonríe

Sakura sonríe mirándolo-Cuando lo compraste?-

-Ayer por la tarde

-Claro...- Asiente y le besa el mentón

-Me alegra que te guste

Sakura le sonríe y se apoya en su hombro. El se sobresalta al sentir su celular sonar, luego de ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba suspira.

-Hola... Si, llegue bien, vos??... claro...-asiente- No, ahora no puedo... Es que estoy con una amiga, estoy ocupado el fin de semana... Si Si, luego te llamo-corta-

-Quien era?

-Mhh una compañera de trabajo

-Ya veo...- Asiente

-Queres probar el auto?-sonríe dándole las llaves

-En serio lo decís?

-Pensabas que bromeaba? es para vos tonta-sonríe

Sakura se ríe y asiente para luego darle un rápido beso en los labios y mirar el auto.

-Vamos, intentalo-agrega para luego quitarle la llave y abrir la puerta esperando que entrara, Sakura asiente y entra en el auto para luego ponerse en cinturón de seguridad y mirar el tablero del vehículo para luego ver dentro atentamente, Shaoran se sienta en el sitio del acompañante

-Es un auto muy bonito...- Comenta acariciando el volante con la punta de los dedos para luego mirar la llave que tenia en la mano y encender el vehículo

-Puedo confiar en vos?-cuestiona el

-Jaja crees que soy una mala conductora?- Lo mira

-No lo se, por eso te lo pregunto

-Si, podes confiar en mi...- Asiente para luego arrancar.

El sonríe y luego vuelve la vista al frente-. La ojiverde saca el auto de aquel garaje para luego dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Luego regresan a la casa, Shaoran se sorprende al encontrarse en la puerta del departamento con la chica que una semana atrás Sakura lo había visto. La ojiverde suspira y baja del auto para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Que haces acá?-le pregunta Shaoran a la chica-Te dije que estaba ocupado este fin de semana...

-Pero te extrañaba!- Exclama saltando sobre el

-Podrías hacerme caso alguna vez no?-le reclama el

-Pero... mmmh Shaoran!- Lo mira

-Te llamo el lunes-agrega el-

-Vas a venir de nuevo a casa?- Sonríe

-Ya veremos...

-Por que?

-Hablamos después si?

-Esta bien...- Suspira y asiente. Luego de besarlo se va. El suspira resignado y mira a la ojiverde. La joven miraba el auto pensativa para luego mirar al ambarino.

-Que pasa?-

-Nada... vamos a almorzar?

-Claro...- Asiente y sonríe levemente

El asiente y luego le toma la mano entrando en el edificio, pensaba que se enfadaría o le haría muchas preguntas, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo. Sakura lo sigue mientras meditaba. Ella no era nadie para meterse en su vida...

-Quien cocina??-la mira

-Mmmh... no se... yo soy tu invitada...- Responde para luego desperezarse-Pero podría cocinarte algo... prefiero no arriesgarme... podrías matarme...

-Jaja ahora por decir eso yo voy a preparar la comida

-Jajaja! nooo! prefiero cocinar yo!- Responde con fingido aire dramático, mientras se colgaba de la espalda del ambarino

-No no, yo voy a hacerlo, que te gustaría?

-Mmmh! pizza...- Responde -Casera- Reclama

-Pizza casera? no se te ocurre algo mas simple?

-Jaja no te gusta la idea?- Lo mira.-Mmh empanadas?-

-Jaja voy a hacer pizza si eso queres

-Bien, bien- Asiente satisfecha-Voy a quedarme acá para ver como haces...- Comenta con falso aire autoritario

-Vas a vigilarme?

Sakura se ríe y niega con la cabeza... -Queres que vaya a comprar algo?-

-Algo de postre-asiente

-Esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe.

-No tardes

-Vas a extrañarme?- Sonríe divertida

-Jaja seguro, así como toda la semana...

Sakura sonríe y le besa la mejilla para luego buscar su cartera -Enseguida regreso...- Culmina

-Claro-asiente preparando la masa para la pizza. Sakura lo mira y luego sale

Al rato Shaoran mira la hora, el quiosco estaba a dos cuadras y ya había pasado casi una hora... le habría ocurrido algo?? En eso suena su celular, rápidamente atiende, era del hospital, al parecer Sakura había sufrido un accidente y ahora estaba allí por lo que viaja para allá rápidamente.

Sakura ya estaba despierta esperando que llegara Shaoran, se sentía nerviosa y asustada, mira hacia la puerta al oír que él discutía con alguien del otro lado, minutos después entra cerrando tras si molesto

-Shaoran...- Lo mira sin comprender -Que pasa?

-Nada...-suspira y se sienta en la cama junto a la chica-Como estas? te sentís mejor?

-Si...- Suspira... -Me duele un poco el cuerpo...- Se queja

-Pero no fue nada grave no?

-Según el medico, no...

-Ya veo, que suerte...-suspira aliviado

-Perdón... no quería asustarte...- Se acomoda-Con quien discutías?

-Lo escuchaste?

-Si... creo que todo el hospital lo escucho...- Suspira y le sonríe levemente

-No quería gritar...-suspira-Ahora descansa, seguro en un par de horas te dan el alta…

-Con quien discutías?- Insiste acomodándose.

-Eso no importa

Sakura suspira y asiente

-Mh...Sakura... tenemos que hablar

-Sobre que?- Lo mira curiosa.

-Yo... no quiero que vuelvas a venir...

-Por que?- Cuestiona sorprendida, esas palabras le habían atravesado el pecho como puñales.

-No quiero que volvamos a vernos nunca-agrega evadiendo su pregunta

-Esta bien...- Suspira y mira la ventana-Cuando salga voy a ir a buscar mis cosas y el auto de mi hermano para irme...

-El auto es tuyo... quiero que te lo quedes

-No...- Suspira-Me acordaría de vos cada vez que lo maneje... no quiero eso

-Es tuyo, yo tampoco lo quiero...quedatelo y vendelo si queres

Sakura suspira y asiente.

-Bueno...-se pone de pie- Ya... ya me voy

-Claro...- Susurra

-Cuidate...-la mira-

-Si...

-Espero que seas feliz-agrega antes de salir

Sakura suspira y se friega los ojos sintiendo que la vista se le empañaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bien!! Aquí el 5to capitulo!! Se pone triste la cosaaa! Justo cuando todo parecía arreglarse xD que problema! Jeje ya se vera que ocurre con shao y saku en el próximo cap… hoy es día de actualizaciones! Ya subi Amor en el jardín" y creo que ahora subiré alguno que otro mas! Tienen mucho material de lectura!

Antes de despedirme gracias a Juchiz, MaKAkiSs, Naguchan, Nadjasweetstar, sakura-hilary, acseisks y Lyssette-Reyes porsus reviews! Esta vez fueron bastantes jeje mil gracias por valorar nuestro esfuerzo en este fic!!

Muy bien, nos leemos pronto, gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	6. Nueva fecha de boda

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 6:** Nueva fecha de boda

_-Es tuyo, yo tampoco lo quiero...quédatelo y vendelo si queres_

_Sakura suspira y asiente._

_-Bueno...-se pone de pie- Ya... ya me voy_

_-Claro...- Susurra_

_-Cuidate...-la mira-_

_-Si..._

_-Espero que seas feliz-agrega antes de salir_

_Sakura suspira y se friega los ojos sintiendo que la vista se le empañaba._

Shaoran luego de cerrar se apoya en la puerta del lado de afuera de la habitación cerrando los ojos, era mejor si ella lo odiaba, le dolería menos así esa separación tan repentina. Luego de un par de horas, le dan el alta a la joven quien pide un taxi para volver al departamento del ambarino, donde guarda sus cosas. El llega allí rato después, mientras ella guardaba todo. La ojiverde hablaba con su hermano por teléfono para ver que harían con el auto. Luego de un momento corta y se cuelga el bolso del hombro. Shaoran la mira y luego vuelve la vista al bacón del departamento

-Bien...- Suspira y lo mira -Hasta nunca supongo...- Culmina

El se muerde los labios evitando decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Sakura suspira y luego sale sin decir una sola palabra. Shaoran la mira salir y luego se deja caer en el sillón, odiaba pensar que no podría volver a verla nunca. La joven camina hacia el auto de su hermano y luego lo conduce hasta llegar a un hotel donde pide una habitación.

-------------------------------------

Un par de meses después Shaoran viaja a Tomodea por cuestiones de trabajo, luego de una mañana de trabajo, decide ir a comer a un restaurante allí pide algo de comer y se dedica a observar a las personas que comían en las mesas de alrededor. Se sorprende al ver a la ojiverde conversando animada con Kai, los mira con interés intentando escuchar un poco.

-No crees que estos colores serian bonitos?- Cuestiona la joven enseñándole una revista.

-Mientras a vos te gusten esta bien-sonríe-

-No... Dijimos que íbamos a decidirlo los dos...- Se queja tirándole de las mejillas.

-Jaja esos colores me gustan... pero me agradaba más el celeste que me mostraste ayer-opina él

-Entonces que te parece una mezcla de los dos?- Cuestiona -Se verían bien los dos juntos...- Asiente mirando la revista.

-Eso es verdad-asiente-Me gusta

Sakura le sonríe y vuelve la vista a lo que hacia

-Enseguida vengo si?-agrega el- Voy a buscar el postre

-Esta bien...- Asiente y le sonríe

El la besa en los labios y luego se aleja caminando entre las mesas. Sakura lo mira alejarse para luego mirar la revista y pasar las páginas.

-Así que esta vez si vas a casarte?-cuestiona una voz a sus espaldas

La joven voltea mirando por sobre el hombro, aquella voz le resultaba familiar... se sorprende al ver a Shaoran, suspira y vuelve la vista a lo que tenia en las manos.

-Que haces acá?-musita con un dejo de enfado.

-Vine por trabajo...puedo sentarme?-agrega señalando la silla vacía

-Mi prometido esta en esa silla...- responde mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero ahora no esta-responde sentándose sin esperar su respuesta negativa.

-Que queres?- Cuestiona mirándolo, no lo había perdonado, ni pensaba hacerlo.

-Cuando es la boda?

-Un par de semanas...- Responde.

-Vas a volver a escaparte?

-No...- Mira la ventana

-Esta vez si estas segura??

-Muy segura...- Suspira -Que queres?-

-Solamente venia a saludar-agrega poniéndose de pe

-No se que pensar... después de lo fácil que me sacaste de tu vida... me lastimaste...- Mira la ventana-No te me acerques por favor...

-Así que pensas que fue fácil...-suspira-Si, voy a dejarte en paz

Sakura asiente y cierra la revista-Gracias-

-Suerte en tu boda y con Kai-agrega él

-Si, gracias...

Shaoran asiente y regresa a su mesa. La ojiverde suspira y se lleva una mano a la frente apoyándose en la mesa, no esperaba eso, y no pensaba que aún le dolería verlo, al parecer no lo había olvidado del todo como pensaba…Kai regresa y se sienta frente a ella en silencio. Al notarlo, la joven levanta un poco la mirada para verlo-Hola...- sonríe y vuelve la vista a la revista cerrada

-Te traje un helado...-responde el dándole un plato

-Gracias...- Sonríe y toma el plato para luego mirarlo-Pasa algo?

-Me preguntaba... si esta vez si vas a llegar al altar...

-Claro que si...- Asiente y le acaricia el rostro -Te prometo no echarme para atrás esta vez...- Susurra para luego darle un poco de helado con la cuchara.

-Que hacías con el?-cuestiona luego de un momento sorprendiéndola

-El?- Lo mira sin comprender -Ah te referís a él...- Suspira asintiendo-El se acerco a hablarme...

-Que queria?

-Saludar...- Se encoge de hombros-No se...- Responde para luego comer el helado que quedaba en su pote.

-Siempre quise preguntarte...porque lo dejaste?

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio, y hace una larga pausa antes de responder aquella pregunta-Me amas, Kai?- Cuestiona

-Ya sabes cual es la respuesta...-suspira- Si, yo te amo... pero que sentís vos por mi?

-Yo también...- Responde para luego mirar la revista que descansaba en su regazo.

-No vas a responderme? porque se separaron?-insiste, aunque no le agradaba forzarla creía que debía saberlo, tenia derecho.

-El fue al hospital cuando yo me accidente y dijo que no quería verme mas...- Responde en un suspiro

-Porque?

-No lo se...Nunca me lo explicó- Se encoge de hombros-Ya no importa... no quiero pensar mas en eso, mi presente y futuro sos vos, Kai... El pasado esta pisado...- Afirma mirándolo

-Mhh claro...-mira hacia afuera

-No me crees?- Cuestiona mirando la mesa

-Es difícil... además...volviste conmigo porque el te dejo...como queres que tome eso? estas haciendo todo esto... para olvidarlo…

-Queres cancelar esto?- Cuestiona mirándolo-O postergarlo?- Suspira-Yo lo entiendo... no merecía ni que me perdones Kai...

-Por mi esta bien... a pesar de todo lo que paso no podía odiarte y nunca deje de quererte...pero me duele saber que soy un reemplazo

-No lo sos...- Lo mira-No lo sos- Repite en un susurro

-Perdoname por decir todo esto, no quería ponerte triste... olvidate si? sigamos viendo los colores

Sakura lo mira en silencio mientras meditaba, luego sonríe y le da la revista. Eso era lo que más le agradaba de él, siempre se esforzaba por hacerla sentir bien, darle los gustos y consentirla… en aquel momento era lo que más necesitaba de un hombre.

--------------------------------------

Rápidamente pasan los días restantes y llega el gran día, cuando se celebraría por segunda vez aquella boda. La ojiverde se preparaba con ayuda de su prima para caminar hacia el altar.

-Estas segura no Sakura?-le pregunta ella por décima vez

-Si...- Asiente-Esta vez, si voy a ir hasta allá y voy a hacer mis votos...- Culmina-Shaoran me vio como una aventura, y cuando se canso de mi me mando de vuelta...

-Esta mal...que te cases con Kai... cuando en realidad tu corazón no deja de pensar en Shaoran…lo haces sólo por despecho

-Esta mal que piense en Shaoran cuando me voy a casar con Kai...- Mira el suelo -El tiene que salir de mi cabeza y mi corazón... y eso es todo...

-Que sentiste... el otro día cuando lo viste?

-Me sentí nerviosa... y dolida...- Responde

-Solo eso?

-También... estaba algo feliz de volver a verlo... pero me sentía molesta por lo que dijo cuando fue a verme al hospital...- La mira-Creo que en algún lugar de mí…despertaron las esperazas de que volviera a buscarme… de que me pidiera que estuviéramos juntos otra vez… yo hubiera aceptado Tomoyo…

-Nunca le preguntaste... sus motivos no?

-Se los pregunte y no me los dijo...

-Ya veo...-suspira-Solamente voy a decirte algo mas... nunca te vi tan contenta... como cuando me hablaste de ese chico...

-Estoy haciendo mal al casarme no?- Suspira

-Eso creo...-suspira y se sobresalta al oír que el piano empezaba a sonar, anunciado la entrada de la ojiverde.

-Demonios, me atrase...- Suspira levantando la falda para caminar hacia la puerta.

Su prima la mira y luego sale para poder sentarse. Luego de suspirar un par de veces, Sakura entra en el salón caminando hacia el altar. Al atravesar el pasillo se dedica a ver a las personas que habían ido, entre ellas se sorprende al ver a Shaoran por lo que se queda de pie de repente sin darse cuenta, deteniéndose en medio de los bancos de la iglesia.

-No...- Susurra para si misma.

La gente la mira sin comprender preguntándose porque se había detenido. Suspira juntando fuerzas para no huir nuevamente y camina hacia el altar, sentía sus piernas temblar bajo la larga y sedosa falda blanca. Así llega hasta donde Kai la esperaba y ambos miran al cura.

-Puedo comenzar?- Cuestiona el hombre mirándolos

Kai asiente y luego mira a Sakura, no se la veía muy segura. El cura asiente y luego comienza con el sermón. Luego de decir todo llegan a la última parte de la ceremonia, donde le pregunta a ambos si aceptan sus votos. Al preguntarle a la ojiverde esta se queda callada mirando a su prometido pensativa, luego mira al cura y después a los presentes. Todos la miraban expectantes, esperando que dijera "Si acepto" de una buena vez.

-No puedo hacer esto...- Suspira-Lo siento mucho... pensé que si podría... pero no puedo...- Susurra sacándose la corona de novia con el velo para luego llevarse una mano al rostro. Kai suspira y baja del altar saliendo rápidamente de la iglesia. La ojiverde mira a los presentes disculpando y luego baja del altar. La gente comienza a irse desilusionada, así la iglesia comienza a vaciarse. Sakura suspira y se sienta en las pequeñas escalinatas mirando a su prima ponerse de pie

-Estuvo bien...-le dice ella para calmarla un poco-Hiciste lo correcto

La ojiverde se pone de pie y luego se acerca abrazándola para llorar como una niña pequeña y asustada.

-Tranquila...-responde ella acariciándole la cabeza, al cabo de unos minutos se separan un poco y ella le seca las mejillas-Hay alguien que quiere verte...

-Verme?- Cuestiona sacándose los guantes del vestido.

-Ya te imaginas quien…-sonríe levemente

-Kai?- Cuestiona fregándose los ojos-Seguro va a reclamarme por todo esto...- Suspira siguiendo a su prima

-No...Kai se fue a su casa..-explica ella.

-Ya veo...- Asiente -No creo que sea Shaoran... el decidió sacarme de su vida…

-Te equivocas... esta esperándote afuera... me pidió que te lo avisara... pero también me dijo que no quería molestarte, que si no querías hablar con el iba a irse... queres verlo Sakura?

-Si...- Asiente -Quiero verlo

-Entonces anda...-sonríe

Sakura asiente y sale del lugar entornando los ojos ante la luz del sol. Shaoran estaba de pie de espaldas a la iglesia, sorprendentemente vestía con un traje elegante.

-Shaoran...- Lo llama la ojiverde para luego acercarse.

-Mh?-el se voltea a verla- Ya es la segunda vez...

La ojiverde se queda callada mirándolo-Esta vez no me escape del altar...

-Tenes razón-asiente-Fuiste muy valiente…

Sakura mira el suelo y niega con la cabeza

-Claro que si…-asiente-es necesario ser valiente para hacer algo así...

-Por que... viniste?- Cuestiona en un susurro.

-Pensaba que así podría darle un cierre a esto...

-Un cierre?- Lo mira sin comprender

-No podía dejar de pensar en vos...pensé que si... venia a tu boda... iba a poder por fin terminar esta historia

-Por que me hiciste volver a casa cuando estábamos allá?-cuestiona, esperando que se por fin se lo explicara.

-Lo que paso fue mi culpa... que terminaras en el hospital... tuvo que ver conmigo…

-Por que?

-No puedo decirte más…

-Por que?! Porque me escondes estas cosas?- Suspira angustiada, no confiaba en ella.

-Entendelo Sakura-la mira-No puedo hablar...perdoname...creí que si te decía que no quería volver a verte ibas a enfadarte y todo sería mas sencillo... no quería lastimarte...

-Pero lo hiciste...- Susurra.

-Pensé que seria lo mejor…

-Pero no lo fue...- Lo mira -Porque querías verme?

-Quería... ver si estabas bien...-suspira-No te preocupes, ya me voy

-Crees poder escapar así de fácil?- Cuestiona -Cuando yo renuncie a todo esto por el simple hecho de verte ahí parado...- Susurra-Deje todo por vos...

-Entonces... de nuevo lo arruine?

-Que sentís por mi, Shaoran?

-Que?-la mira- Porque me preguntas eso ahora?

-Respondeme...

-Yo... siento algo especial por vos...

-Que es lo que sentís por mi?-insiste, esa respuesta no le alcanzaba.

-Me gustas mucho... y quisiera poder estar con vos...

-Y por que no?-cuestiona apretando los puños.

-Ya te lo dije, es peligroso

-Por que?

-No insistas, no puedo hablar...

-Por que?

-Seria peligroso para ambos-responde, no quería decir más.

-Por que...- Susurra por tercera vez para luego dar unos pasos hacia atrás

-Ya te lo dije un vez...-la mira- Yo... no soy una buena persona...

-Por que? que hiciste?

-Eso no importa…

-Pero a mi me importa-se queja ella-

-Yo... soy un estafador... Ese es mi trabajo-suspira resignado, ahora que se lo había dicho se sentía mejor, ahora ella entendería y le sería fácil dejar de pensar en él. La estaba lastimando, y se odiaba por hacerlo, ahora si todo terminaría, aquello que nunca debió pasar iba a llegar a su fin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Llegamos con el 6to capitulo de este fan fic!! Se pone mas hy mas emocionante, en especial el final no les parece?? Al fin se esclarece un poco de lo que pasa con shao… espero ques les haya gustado, y sorprendido! Porque esa era la idea!

Gracias a Naguchan, juchiz, sakura-hilary, AmyChan91, Nadjasweetstar, neko90-bcn, Ly Malfoy y Danny.emerald. Para esta ultima, les cuenta que tenemos tantos fan fics a la vez porque la mayoría los tenemos ya terminados, y solo tengo que ir releyendo y recortándolos para armar los capítulos jeje.

Bueno gente! Nos leemos pronto, lean el resto de nuestros fics que hoy actualice muchos! Cuídense y dejen un review que no cuesta nada!

Ja ne!! Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	7. Nueva vida lejos

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- **Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 7:** Nueva vida lejos

_-Por que? que hiciste?_

_-Eso no importa…_

_-Pero a mi me importa-se queja ella-_

_-Yo... soy un estafador... Ese es mi trabajo-suspira resignado, ahora que se lo había dicho se sentía mejor, ahora ella entendería y le sería fácil dejar de pensar en él. La estaba lastimando, y se odiaba por hacerlo, ahora si todo terminaría, aquello que nunca debió pasar iba a llegar a su fin._

Sakura lo mira unos momentos con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquella confesión.

-Un estafador...- Susurra mirándolo, sin palabras.

-Si...-asiente-me dedico a estafar mujeres adineradas...

-Estafarlas?- Suspira.

-Si...-desvía la mirada- Es mi trabajo

-Tenes que dejar eso Shaoran-musita la chica un tanto incómoda.

-No puedo hacerlo

-Por que no?

-No trabajo solo...

-Que?...- Suspira -Con esa chica rubia no?

-No... ella es mi ultimo trabajo…-explica

-Con quien estas?

-Con un amigo… De hace años... yo me encargo de conquistar a las chicas y ganar su confianza... y el se ocupa de las trasferencias bancarias...-explica.

-Hacías eso cando te conocí...- Afirma mirando el suelo-Dios mío...- Suspira y luego entra en la iglesia yendo a cambiarse. El la mira entrar y luego camina hacia su auto, por su propio bien esperaba que no dijera nada, no sabia de lo que su amigo era capaz.

-Tu amigo fue quien me atropelló?- Cuestiona la joven acercándose al salir, a pesar de que había demorado un poco él aún no se había ido.

-Si...-la mira abriendo la puerta del auto-con el me escuchaste discutir aquella vez…

-Por que me atropelló?-cuestiona

-Yo... no tengo permitido enamorarme-explica con calma- el se dio cuenta... que las cosas con vos eran diferentes... y quería sacarte del medio...

-Ya veo...- Asiente.

-Eso es todo...-suspira-Ahora sabes la verdad...

-Si...- Suspira-Gracias por decírmelo...

-Es un secreto...

-Claro...- Asiente-Mmh cuidate...- Suspira y comienza a caminar. El cierra la puerta del auto y la mira alejarse, fue una tontería pensar que a pesar de todo eso los sentimientos de la chica no cambiarían, Sakura caminaba mirando el suelo.

-Te llevo a tu casa?-pregunta el castaño quien se había acercado con el auto.

-Si, por favor...- Suspira y sube en el auto. El espera que suba y luego continua manejando.

-Es una lastima que no podamos estar juntos...- suspira ella mirando por la ventana.

-No se vuelve cada vez mas difícil?

-Cuando nos conocíamos querías estafarme? Era otro de tus trabajos?

-No...

-Entonces?

-Entonces que? No me acerque a vos por interés...

Sakura asiente y suspira

-No me crees nada no?

-Si, te creo...- Mira por la ventana.

-Estas... enojada?-cuestiona sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

-Decepcionada... enojada no...

-Ya veo...

-Podrías dejar ese trabajo...- Suspira -Esta mal

-Eso ya lo se... si fuera por mi lo dejaría, pero no puedo hacerlo, no sabes de las cosas que mi amigo es capaz...

-Shaoran...- Lo mira-Dejalo... y si es necesario... denuncia a tu amigo...

-Si hiciera eso... yo terminaría igual que el...

-Por que?

-Los dos estamos en esto, ambos acabaríamos en la cárcel

Sakura suspira y mira por la ventana, tenía razón en eso.

-Se que no suena muy creíble pero... vos de verdad me gustas Sakura…-agrega el castaño.

-También me gustas...

-A pesar de todo?

Sakura asiente mirando hacia afuera. El sonríe levemente y luego se desvía del camino que conducía hacia la casa de la chica metiéndose en la ruta.

-A donde vamos?- Cuestiona mirándolo-Shaoran por favor...- Suspira

-Vamos... a irnos juntos...-resuelve el

-Shaoran...- Suspira y apaga el auto mirándolo-Por que haces esto?

-Mh... tenes razón... no puede ser así...-suspira viendo hacia afuera-baja y volve a tu casa, estamos muy cerca

-Si puede ser...- Lo toma del rostro haciéndolo mirarla-Te adoro... pero... no puedo irme así...

-Porque no? si de verdad me queres...podes hacerlo...

-Necesito arreglar unas cosas antes de irme...- Suspira

-Que cosas?

-Algunos detalles...- Responde -Temas de mi trabajo, con mi hermano y Tomoyo...- Lo mira

-Pero...Sakura... yo te necesito... no puedo esperar mas... no lo resisto mas... quiero que nos vayamos muy lejos...

-Te podes quedar en mi casa por unos días... solo va a ser una semana... eso es todo lo que te pido

-No... así no puede ser...

Sakura lo mira en silencio mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-No puedo quedarme acá... y mucho menos con vos... seria muy peligroso...

-No me importa si es peligroso...

-A mi si... nunca me lo perdonaría si vuelven a lastimarte por mi culpa...

-No va a pasar nada...- Susurra intentando darle confianza.

-No quiero arriesgarte...

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego suspirar.

-Lamento que sea así pero... es ahora o nunca...

-Vas a conseguir un trabajo en serio?- Cuestiona

-Si venís conmigo... voy a hacerlo...

-Si vas a hacerlo voy con vos...

-Lo prometo-asiente

Sakura sonríe levemente y asiente acariciándole el rostro.

-Vamos?-sonríe levemente él.

-Si...- Asiente y se apoya en su hombro

El sonríe y luego se vuelve al frente para volver a encender el auto y comenzar a conducir. Luego de un momento, la castaña se queda dormida, Shaoran conduce largo rato hasta llegar a la ciudad donde vivía, allí recoge sus cosas. Sakura se acomoda en el asiento del auto mientras dormía. El castaño baja una media hora después dejando un par de bolsos en el baúl para luego volver a sentarse al volante y conducir un rato más.

-Mmnh... Donde estamos?- Cuestiona la ojiverde un par de horas después, al despertar.

-Ya casi llegamos

-Esta bien...- Asiente fregándose los ojos.

-Pudiste dormir bien?

-Si...- Susurra para luego acomodarse en el asiento y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del ambarino.

-Que bueno...-asiente

-Estas cansado?- Lo mira-No queres que maneje yo?

-No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos...

-Esta bien...- Se friega los ojos.

-Como estabas durmiendo y me daba lastima despertarte yo elegí el lugar…

-Esta bien...- Lo mira-Donde es?-

-Ahí...-responde señalando con la cabeza una casa un poco mas adelante, se trataba de una casa costera, estaba construida junto a la playa y sus ventanas daban al mar.

-Que linda...- Susurra mirando la casa-Vamos a vivir ahí?- Lo mira

-Si te gusta si-asiente

Sakura sonríe y asiente mirando la casa, poco después se detienen en la entrada de la misma.

-Que bonita...- Susurra incorporándose para ver por la ventana del ambarino.

-Jaja entremos-sonríe y luego ambos ingresan a la casa descubriendo que ya estaba amueblada y decorada

-Esta acomodado...- comenta ella mientras recorre el lugar

-Mejor así no?

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira.

-Te gusta? elegí bien?

-Jaja, ya lo tenias planeado?

-Jaja no, pero fui a ver algunos otros sitios

-Cuando?- Cuestiona-Tanto dormí?- Agrega abrazándolo

-Jaja todo el día-sonríe

-Todo?- Lo mira apoyando el mentón en su pecho

-Si...-asiente-se ve que estabas cansada

-Ya veo...- Asiente.

Así transcurren un par de meses en que la nueva pareja se consolida. La ojiverde escribía de vez en cuando a su prima y su familia hablándole de como estaba todo. Shaoran le había dicho que no diera pistas de su ubicación, ya que esto podía ser peligroso, por lo que ellos no podían responder sus cartas ni hablar por teléfono, a pesar de que estaba muy contenta al estar con Shaoran los extrañaba mucho.

-Me gustaría poder verlos...- Susurra para si misma una vez termina de escribir una carta para su hermano... Luego suspira y se despereza acomodándose en la silla para poder ver el techo. Luego mira hacia la puerta, al parecer Shaoran había regresado del trabajo, ahora estaba a cargo de una tienda de souvenir para turistas.

-Bienvenido...- Le sonríe-Como te fue?- Se pone de pie para acercarse a recibirlo.

-Muy bien-sonríe-vendimos muchas cosas

La ojiverde sonríe y le toma la mano para luego guiarlo al comedor donde había dejado la cena preparada.

-Que hiciste hoy??-le pregunta el sentándose

-Mmmh limpie... mire el mar... escribí unas cartas... y... te prepare la cena...- Le sonríe

-Ya te aburriste de esta rutina?

-Que rutina?- Lo mira-Me gusta estar con vos...- Explica.

-Si te aburrís podemos mudarnos a otro sitio

-No...- Sacude la cabeza-Me gusta... esta casa me gusta mucho...- Se queja -Además... me llevo bien con las vecinas...- Comenta-Que están algo locas...- Agrega en voz alta para si misma-Pero son agradables- Culmina asintiendo.

-Jaja esta bien-sonríe-A mi me gusta este lugar también, además vienen turistas de todas partes, las personas son amables y hay chicas muy bonitas...

-Ese último comentario no me gusto nada...- Se queja mirándolo.

-Jaja me encanta verte celosa-sonríe divertido

-Estas buscando que yo mate a alguien...- Agrega con un falso tono amenazador.

-Jaja te tengo una pequeña sorpresa

-Me tenes una sorpresa?- Lo mira sin comprender -Jaja que?-

El saca un oso de felpa de su mochila y se lo da

-Aww! un oso!- Sonríe abrazando el muñeco y lo mira-Gracias...- Susurra para luego besarlo

-Jaja hay algo mas...-musita luego- No quiero que te sientas presionada por esto... no voy a enfadarme si no queres-agrega- fijate, en la espalda del oso hay un cierre

La ojiverde hace lo que le dice.-Mmmh por si tiene hambre?- Cuestiona divertida.

-Jaja claro que no...-responde viendo que metía la mano dentro para sacar de allí un anillo de plata que tenia grabas las iniciales de ambos.

-Es... hermoso...- Susurra

-Te parece??-cuestiona sin estar muy seguro.

Sakura lo mira en silencio sin saber que decir luego sonríe y asiente

-Yo tengo uno igual...-agrega enseñándole su mano.

La joven sonríe y le da el anillo para que se lo pusiera

-Yo… mhh... quería preguntarte.. .si te casarías conmigo Sakura...-cuestiona inseguro

-Por supuesto que si...- Susurra apoyando su frente en la del ambarino para verlo de cerca, estaba esperando hacia semanas que le hiciera esa pregunta.

-Estas segura?

-Muy segura...- Asiente

-No vas a arrepentirte a ultimo momento?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Esta bien...-sonríe y luego toma su mano poniéndole el anillo. Sakura le sonríe y luego lo abraza besándolo, él le corresponde con ternura.

-Sabes que eso significa que no podes mirar mas chicas lindas no?- Cuestiona en un tono divertido mirándolo.

-Que me case no significa que me quede ciego-responde el con seriedad

-Pero... pero...- Lo mira con cara de perro mojado.

-Mirar no tiene nada de malo-sonríe pícaramente.

-Pero va a atormentarte tu conciencia...- Afirma fingiendo enfado

-Te parece? hasta ahora no lo hizo…

La ojiverde no responde y esconde el rostro en el cuello del ambarino, para luego pegar los labios a este y soplar.

-Jaja no hagas eso...-se queja

-Hacer que?- Cuestiona repitiendo lo que hacia.

-Bastaaa...-se queja el intentado apartarla con suavidad

-Por que?- Responde la ojiverde divertida

-Sabes que me hace cosquillas... así me agradeces?

La ojiverde se ríe y lo mira-Solo era un cariñito

-Si, ya se...-sonríe y le acaricia el rostro-Mas vale que no huyas

-No voy a hacerlo...- Susurra

-Espero...-asiente

Sakura sonríe y luego se apoya en su hombro... La fecha para el casamiento estaba prevista para dentro de dos semanas, por lo que rápidamente ambos comienzan con los preparativos enviando las invitaciones a un grupo selectivo de personas.

-Va a ser un poco diferente a tus otros dos casamientos...-comenta el castaño mientras releía la lista

-El novio va a estar ahí no?- Cuestiona mirándolo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

-Jaja eso creo

-Entonces esta bien...- Responde la joven asintiendo-A que se refiere con diferente señor experto?- Cuestiona acomodándose para verlo.

-Por lo general en esas fiestas todo el sitio estaba repleto de gente, era en lugares con mucha clase y demás cosas...

-Ya veo...- Asiente-Mientras lo mas importante este ahí, no me preocupa- Culmina luego mirando la lista del ambarino.

-Claro...-asiente-Además es original, un casamiento a la orilla del mar, muy romántico...-se ríe

-Esperemos la marea no suba...- Comenta la ojiverde en tono divertido para luego acomodarse en los brazos del ambarino y besarle el cuello.

-Jaja es verdad... no me gustaría que se mojara tu vestido...-agrega cerrando los ojos.

-Una novia mojada? esa es la parte mas original de la boda en la playa...- Comenta la castaña divertida

-Jaja si lo ves desde ese punto de vista si...-asiente

La castaña sonríe y lo mira largamente, luego suelta un extenso suspiro y lo besa en la mejilla, para después apoyarse en su hombro. Los días restantes pasan rápidamente llegando el día tan esperado por ambos. Transcurren los invitados que ellos habían citado, o al menos la gran mayoría. Sakura suspira nerviosa y se asoma un poco mirando hacia afuera, esperaba que su prima fuera allí, esperaba que le hubiera llegado su carta antes de la fecha. Al verla entrar en compañía de Eriol, su novio, se tranquiliza un poco... en 10 minutos tendría que entrar, los invitados se acomodaban en las sillas disponibles cerca del altar.

La joven suspira, y cuando comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial, sale dirigiéndose hacia el altar. La gente la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Shaoran la veía acercarse también sonriendo, todo aquello le parecía aun parte de un sueño. Al estar frente a él, la ojiverde sonríe al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior por contenerse a besarlo, debía esperar un poco más. El estaba bastante sorprendido por su ropa, ya una vez la había visto vestida de blanco, pero esta vez le parecía mucho mas bonita, tal vez era porque esta vez se había vestido para él.

-Que pasa?- Cuestiona en un susurro la ojiverde.

-Nada...-sonríe levemente-estas muy linda...-le toma las manos

-Gracias, vos también...- Responde para luego ser sacada de su ensueño por la grave voz del sacerdote, ambos se vuelven al anciano el cual comienza con la ceremonia. Luego de un momento, cuando ya habían terminado con los votos, ve a la ojiverde abrir por completo los ojos para luego caer inconsciente. De lado al suelo, dura y fría como una roca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bien! Nueva actualización en este día en que planeo actualizar muchas de nuestras historias para ponernos al día. En lo personal me gusta mucho este capitulo, pero hay que ver que opinan los lectores jejeje

A esta historia no le falta demasiado para terminar, creo que vamos a terminar varias juntas y va a ser demasiado triste xD habrá que escribir cosas nuevas jajaj

Gracias a AmyChan91, hikari-luz, neko90-bcn, Juchiz, Nadjasweetstar, KAREN y Naguchan por sus lindos reviews!! Eso nos anima a seguir adelante!!

Nos leemos prontito, Ja ne!


	8. Novia de rojo

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 8- **Novia de rojo

_-Que pasa?- Cuestiona en un susurro la ojiverde._

_-Nada...-sonríe levemente-estas muy linda...-le toma las manos_

_-Gracias, vos también...- Responde para luego ser sacada de su ensueño por la grave voz del sacerdote, ambos se vuelven al anciano el cual comienza con la ceremonia. Luego de un momento, cuando ya habían terminado con los votos, ve a la ojiverde abrir por completo los ojos para luego caer inconsciente. De lado al suelo, dura y fría como una roca._

Shaoran rápidamente se agacha a su lado y sostiene con cuidado su cabeza, al poner la otra mano en su espalda incorporándola un poco descubre que esta se mancha por completo de sangre.

-Llamen a una ambulancia!- Ordena el cura nervioso mirando a la ojiverde empalidecer lentamente. El castaño llama varias veces a la chica por su nombre, y luego recorre el lugar con la vista buscando al culpable.

En uno de los asientos, un joven aplaudía con desgano mientras lo miraba amenazante, luego suspira y se pone de pie.

-Te lo dije Shaoran... te lo dije...- Musita tranquilamente.

-Porque te entrometiste en esto!! Ya no tengo nada que ver con vos!!-exclama el molesto

-Dijimos que no abandonaríamos el trabajo y que mucho menos nos enamoraríamos... lo arruinaste todo...- Culmina para luego mirar a la ojiverde y agacharse moviéndole el rostro con la pistola-Pobrecita... mmmh que lastima me da, morir tan joven y bonita...- Comenta para luego soltar un chasquido con la lengua a modo de desaprobación.

-Dejala en paz...-agrega el ambarino angustiado- Voy a hacer lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño...

-Tenes que volver...- Lo mira de modo amenazante-Dejarla...- Culmina.

-Porque no podes entenderlo?

-El que no entiende sos vos...

-Que es lo que no entiendo?-insiste él castaño en un intento desesperado de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Habíamos pactado que nuestro trabajo era lo único importante...

-Las cosas cambian...-suspira-Esta bien, voy a hacer lo que decís

-Vas a tener que dejarla...- Culmina su 'amigo' para luego mirar como la ojiverde comenzaba a volver en si, por lo que se endereza y comienza a caminar-Te estoy vigilando... y no trates de escapar, siempre te encuentro...- Culmina y se va. Él suspira y mira a la chica

-No te muevas, ya viene la ambulancia..

-Shaoran...- Susurra para luego abrir un poco los ojos y mirarlo... -Voy a estar bien...- Agrega sonriendo levemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano temblorosa.

-Claro...-asiente devolviéndole la sonrisa a pesar de que sentía los ojos húmedos.

La joven cierra un ojo al sentir una puntada, para luego mirarlo y tocarle los ojos con el dedo pulgar.

-Una vez que llego al altar y me duermo... que suerte la mía...-Se queja en un tono divertido, sin levantar la voz.

-Parece como si tuvieras una maldición-responde el intentando imitar su tono mas alegre-

-Pero así tenga que matar una gallina y hacer brujería... voy a casarme con vos Shaoran... porque...- Suspira mareada para luego tomar aire y continuar-Porque quiero hacerlo... quiero ser tu esposa...-Culmina cerrando los ojos.

-Shh no hables, tenes que quedarte tranquila-responde el acomodándole el cabello

-Me prometes... que cuando me mejore... vamos a... casarnos?- Cuestiona.

-Vamos a tener tiempo para hablar de eso

Sakura suspira y asiente. Luego de un momento llega la ambulancia. Con cuidado los médicos la suben a la camilla y luego viajan hasta el hospital en compañía del ambarino. Al llegar atienden su herida de urgencia y la llevan a una habitación. Cuando se lo permiten Shaoran pasa a verla luego de hablar con el medico, este le dice que por fortuna la bala no había perforado ningún órgano, por lo que solo necesitaba reposo unos cuantos días. La ojiverde jugaba con la corona de su vestido, la cual estaba entre sus manos, mientras la miraba.

-Como te sentís?-cuestiona Shaoran sentándose en la silla junto a la cama

-Bien...- Suspira-Cansada, algo dolorida y muy desilusionada...-Comenta acostándose

-Lo importante es que vas a recuperarte-responde el

-Shaoran... con quien hablabas antes?- Cuestiona mirándolo.

-Antes? cuando?

-Antes...- Responde cerrando los ojos -Un hombre que te llamaba por tu nombre...

-Ahh si...-responde el abrigando bien a la chica con las sabanas

-Quien era?

-Era mi socio...-musita.

-Tu socio?- Cuestiona mirándolo... luego suspira tomándole la mano-No vas a volver con el... no?-

-Escuchame con atención...-responde el viéndola- No quiero volver, pero tengo que hacerlo... vos, vas a olvidarte de todo esto... vas a volver a Tomoeda con tu familia... y vas a fingir que nunca pasó

-No...- Responde la ojiverde apretándole la mano -Shaoran... no vuelvas con ese sujeto-

-Tengo que hacerlo..-se pone de pie- No debí ir a Tomodea a buscarte...perdoname, que estés así es mi culpa... ibas a casarte con Kai y ser feliz con el y yo intervine... pero no voy a hacerlo de nuevo, lo decidí

-No voy a casarme si no es con vos...- Susurra la joven apretándole la mano

-El habla muy enserio...-responde el acariciando el rostro de la chica- No voy a dejar que vuelva a lastimarte

-No entendes... no me importa lo que intente...

-El va a hacer lo que sea para que te deje Sakura... con esto lo dejo mas que claro, y no pienso arriesgarte...

-Shaoran... tenes que denunciarlo a la policía...- Suspira-Si no lo haces vos... voy a hacerlo yo...- Susurra.

-No, no lo hagas-responde el- No ves como son las cosas? no te das cuenta?? Todo se termino acá, esto llego demasiado lejos

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-No me digas que termino...- pide sujetándolo del brazo en un intento por retenerlo.

-Si, Sakura, esforzate por olvidarlo... debí darme cuenta que esto no podía durar-suspira-perdoname-la besa en la frente y se suelta

-Shaoran... no me hagas esto...- Pide sentándose

-Lo hago porque te quiero...podes entenderlo?

-Si puedo... pero no me dejes...- Susurra secándose los ojos

-No tengo otra opción... no llores...

-Nunca quise a alguien así... no es justo...-agrega ella angustiada.

-Lo se...-asiente- Volve a Tomoeda si?

-No voy a hacerlo...- Suspira

-Claro que si... prométemelo

Sakura suspira y mira hacia otro lado, dolida.

-Descansa-agrega el tomando su mano para luego besar el dorso de esta.

-No es justo...- Susurra la joven a modo de respuesta

-Lo se...-asiente- Vas a olvidarte en un tiempo-se pone de pie

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-No digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero va a pasar

-No tenes que volver a ir a 'trabajar' con el...

-Ya te lo dije, no deseo hacerlo

Sakura se acomoda para mirarlo y le toma la mano para abrazarlo luego. El se sorprende un poco pero se queda tranquilo, cómodo en sus brazos, le dolía mucho dejarla.

-Shaoran... me prometiste que no volverías a ir con el...- Susurra con un nudo en la garganta

-Si, lo se...-suspira- No pensé que iba a encontrarme si nos íbamos lejos...pero así fue... no hay nada que hacer

Sakura suspira y lo mira para luego acariciarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Ya tengo que irme...-agrega el con suavidad- Tu prima esta afuera esperando por entrar a verte.

-Pero...- Suspira-Si te vas ahora no voy a verte mas...

-Ya lo se...-responde esforzándose por sonar tranquilo, tenía que ser fuerte frente a ella.

-Podrías... llamarme, por favor?- Susurra

-Llamarte?

-Si... solo de vez en cuando...- Pide

-No creo que sea buena idea...

-Por que no?

-Como vas a olvidarte de mi así?

-No quiero olvidarme de vos...nunca- Lo mira.

-Es lo mejor que podes hacer...-suspira y se incorpora

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza enérgicamente

-Sos una chica muy linda, seguro vas a encontrar rápidamente a alguien que te quiera-sonríe levemente-

-No me importa eso... yo te quiero a vos Shaoran... no te entra en la cabeza?

-No seas terca...

-No lo soy...- Se queja

-Jaja si lo sos-sonríe- Cuidate mucho-la besa en la cabeza

-Vos también, por favor...- Suspira

-Si...-asiente luego se quita el anillo de plata que llevaba y toma la mano de la chica poniéndolo en la palma de esta

-Por que me lo das?- Cuestiona

-No podría tirarlo

-Claro...- Asiente

-Suerte-agrega antes de salir

Sakura suspira y mira la puerta en silencio luego baja la mirada al anillo que tenia en la mano. Momentos después entra Tomoyo quien al verla bien la abraza mas tranquila Al sentir el abrazo de su prima, la ojiverde comienza a llorar abrazándola.

-Sakura, porque lloras? te duele mucho?-pregunta ella viéndola preocupada

La joven niega con la cabeza levemente y esconde el rostro sin poder detenerse.

-Tranquila...-responde la morocha acariciándole la cabeza-que paso...?

-Shaoran se fue...- Susurra

-Se fue? porque??

Sakura suspira y se seca los ojos-Porque cree que lo que me paso fue su culpa... tiene miedo de que algo me pase...

-Porque cree algo así?

Sakura suspira y le cuenta todo... Ella se queda callada sin saber que decirle, todo eso la había sorprendido

-Me lo prometio...- Suspira mirando la ventana.

-Mira.. Sakura... yo creo que no es buena idea que salgas con alguien así...

-Lo amo, Tomoyo...- Responde la ojiverde-Íbamos a casarnos... y a vivir juntos en esa casa frente a la playa...- Suspira

-Si lo se...pero...alguien así... es peligroso... además, nunca podes estar segura...

Sakura suspira y mira la ventana en silencio

-No se, creo que deberías olvidarlo... y si volvieras con Kai?

-Kai ya me dio dos oportunidades...- Responde-Además... no puedo casarme con él amando a otra persona...- Suspira

-Entiendo...-su prima asiente-Lo mejor va a ser que te calmes para que después pienses las cosas con tranquilidad

-Claro...- Asiente mirando el anillo que todavía tenia en la mano.

-Dormí un poco- le pide

La ojiverde asiente y se acomoda cerrando los ojos.

Así pasan varios días hasta que le dan el alta, luego regresa junto con Tomoyo a la casa donde vivía con Shaoran, el se había llevado ya sus cosas. La castaña suspira y toma sus cosas para luego guardarlas en el auto de su prima. Al ir por su abrigo se queda parada mirando el interior una vez mas.

-Vamos Sakura!-la llama Tomoyo desde el auto

La ojiverde suspira y se pone su abrigo para luego tomar las llaves y luego el oso que el ambarino le había regalado al momento de proponerle matrimonio. Toma aire y sale cerrando la puerta para luego subir al auto.

-Va a hacerte bien volver a Tomoeda...

-Espero que si...- Suspira y baja la mirada a sus rodillas.

-Hay que dejar que pase un tiempo...-suspira

Sakura asiente y luego se acuesta en el asiento trasero, viendo la nuca del novio de su prima quien conducía en silencio.

----------------------------------------

Luego de esto transcurre poco mas de un año, Sakura al cabo de un tiempo había logrado salir adelante superando lo ocurrido, al cumplirse los 9 meses de haberse separado de Shaoran comienza a salir con un amigo de Tomoyo que conocía hace tiempo. Al parecer el la quería, y ella era feliz con el, pero no se igualaba al tiempo pasado con su casi esposo. Por suerte había logrado recuperar su antiguo trabajo y todo estaba tranquilo en su vida.

-Una fiesta Tomoyo?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mientras sostenía el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja, al tiempo que escribía.

-Claro! no es buena idea?-sonríe la otra del otro lado de la línea- Vamos a ir todas las de la empresa...

-No se si deba... Mucho trabajo y...- Comienza a decir para luego suspirar-Cuando es?- Cuestiona luego de meditarlo

-Jaja esta noche! vas a venir no??

-Esta bien... Voy a hablar con Yuki a ver que opina...- Responde la ojiverde

-Claro-asiente-Los espero, nos vemos!

-Nos vemos...- Responde la joven para luego colgar.

Luego de hablar con su novio ambos deciden ir, por lo que van al bar donde se realizaría la reunión encontrándose allí con los demás.

-No puedo creer que con solo decirlo me hayas convencido...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando a su prima.

-Jaja tengo esa habilidad-sonrie-No estas contenta de haber venido?

-Claro- Asiente y suspira -Suerte que mañana es sábado, el trabajo me llegaba al techo... quiero dormir hasta tarde...- Comenta corriéndose el cabello que se le iba al rostro hacia atrás

-Jaja te esforzas demasiado-agrega la morocha de buen humor

El ojiazul asiente ante las palabras de su novia, para luego abrazarla por la espalda apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Todos se vuelven al escuchar saludar a la ultima de sus compañeras que faltaban, tanto Tomoyo como Sakura miran sorprendidas al joven que le acompañaba. La ojiverde se lleva una mano a la boca mientras que con la otra apretaba el puño. Su prima vuelve su mirada a ella, no sabia como podía reaccionar.

**N/A:** Buenas!!! Perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, además este fic había quedado en un momento muy emocionante...xD! pero bueno!! Acá esta por fin, y se acerca el final, ya terminé de arreglarlo, quedó en 11 capítulos, en realidad 10 y el último es el epílogo.

Espero que les guste y gracias por todos sus bonitos reviews.

Besos!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	9. Reencuentro

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 9- **Reencuentro

_El ojiazul asiente ante las palabras de su novia, para luego abrazarla por la espalda apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Todos se vuelven al escuchar saludar a la ultima de sus compañeras que faltaban, tanto Tomoyo como Sakura miran sorprendidas al joven que le acompañaba. La ojiverde se lleva una mano a la boca mientras que con la otra apretaba el puño. Su prima vuelve su mirada a ella, no sabia como podía reaccionar._

-Voy al baño...- Musita rápidamente la ojiverde para luego correr hacia el baño del lugar.

-Mhh..-Tomoyo la mira irse y luego se vuelve a Eriol sin estar muy segura, finalmente decide seguirla.

En el baño, la ojiverde se lavaba repetidas veces las manos para luego secarlas y volvérselas a lavar frenéticamente.

-Sakura... estas bien?-musita su prima al entrar

-Aja...- Asiente mientras volvía a lavarse las manos

-Deja de hacer eso-agrega tomándole las manos

-Lo siento...- Suspira y se seca las manos en el pantalón para luego apoyarse en la pared

-No tenes que quedarte si no queres...

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Voy a quedarme... tengo que superarlo ya- Suspira

-Esta bien...-asiente-Si te sentís incomoda no dudes en irte... esta bien?

-Si...- Asiente y le sonríe-Gracias Tomoyo

-No es nada-le devuelve la sonrisa y ambas salen

-Ya esta?- Cuestiona el ojiazul sonriendo tranquilamente

Tomoyo asiente y se sienta a su lado viendo al castaño quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada. Sakura suspira y se sienta frente a su prima dándole la espalda al ambarino, para que así no la reconociera, de todas formas podía escuchar su voz, y eso la perturbaba mucho.

-Ojala fuera sorda...- Suspira y mira por la ventana hacia la calle.

Su novio la veía extrañado, no entendía muy bien que le ocurría, la joven toma aire y lo mira.

-Que pasa?- Sonríe levemente

-A mi no me pasa nada...-responde el- a vos que te pasa Sakura? te sentís mal?

-Solo sentí por un momento que me faltaba el aire... y... mmmh y la música de fondo es muy mala...- Agrega quejándose.

-Jaja ya veo-sonríe- queres que te busque algo de tomar?

-Esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe -Pero apurate... sino voy a empezar a extrañarte...- Comenta

-Claro-el le devuelve la sonrisa y luego de besarla se va a la barra. Sakura lo mira irse y luego se acomoda en su asiento mirando la ventana. Momentos después Lina, la joven quien era acompañada por Shaoran, se acerca junto con él a ellos para hablar con Tomoyo y Sakura. La ojiverde hablaba con su prima acerca de una película que había visto la noche anterior.

-Buenas noches...-saluda Shaoran de modo general para luego quedarse viendo a Sakura al reconocerla. La joven lo mira de reojo y luego baja la cabeza viendo sus rodillas... La pareja del chico lo mira con cierta curiosidad.

-Estas bien Shaoran?- Cuestiona la muchacha sonriéndole

-Si, claro...-asiente- Voy a salir a dar una vuelta, esta bien?

-Por que? que pasa?- Lo mira sin comprender

-Nada, no te preocupes-sonríe levemente-vuelvo en un rato-agrega antes de salir

Lina lo mira irse y luego suspira sentándose con una sonrisa-No es maravilloso?

-Parecen llevarse bien...-responde Tomoyo-donde lo conociste?

-Lo conocí durante las vacaciones cuando fui a la costa...- Comenta de buen humor.

-Necesito tomar aire...- Comenta la ojiverde sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, para luego ponerse de pie. Su prima la mira y suspira para luego asentir. La ojiverde le sonríe levemente para que no se preocupara y luego de tomar su abrigo y ponérselo, sale. Luego de caminar una cuadra encuentra a Shaoran en la esquina, estaba sentado en la entrada de una confitería mirando el cielo pensativo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

La ojiverde lo mira y luego suspira entrando en la confitería donde pide un café. Momentos después sale y se sienta junto al ambarino dándole uno de las tazas descartables con café.

-Mh?-mira la taza y luego a la chica-Gracias

-De nada...- Responde para luego beber su café-Va a salirme una ulcera de todo el café que estoy bebiendo...- comenta

-En ese caso deberías cambiarlo por el té-responde el apagando el cigarrillo en es escalón para luego tirarlo y beber un sorbo de café.

-Voy a hacerlo cuando vos dejes de fumar...- Responde mirando hacia la calle.

-Que tiene que ver una cosa con otra?

-Las dos son malas para la salud...- Lo mira... -Cuando nos comprometimos no fumabas... supongo que fue después de lo que paso no?- Cuestiona bajando un poco la mirada.

-Si, así fue-asiente viendo al frente- No es tan malo

-Si lo es...- Suspira mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Tu novio parece muy agradable-comenta cambiando de tema

-Se esfuerza mucho...- Mira la calle-Pero mucho no sirve...- Suspira

-No deberías ilusionarlo

-Me esfuerzo por quererlo... pero no puedo olvidarme de vos...- Susurra

-Paso mucho tiempo...

-Vos si pudiste?

-Yo... yo ya me resigne, hago mi mejor esfuerzo

-Por que?- Suspira-Shaoran... tenes que denunciarlo...- Pide tirandole de la manga

-No...-se suelta con suavidad-No entendes

-Si entiendo...- Mira el suelo.

-Si lo hicieras no insistirías...para mi tampoco es fácil, es mas, te aseguro que es mas difícil que para vos..

La ojiverde suspira y se seca los ojos. -Para mi es muy muy difícil...- Se pone de pie tirando la taza descartable, ya vacía, en un cesto.

-Vos... ahora podes salir con quien quieras

-Pero no soy feliz así...- Responde-Yo voy a denunciarlo, por haberme disparado...- Agrega -Ese sujeto tiene que estar preso...- Culmina para luego acomodarse el abrigo.

-Podes hacer lo que quieras...-suspira y tira su vaso sin ponerse de pie- Pero no vas a ganar nada, es muy hábil

-No me importa... voy a conseguir que lo encierren aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...

-Puedo darte un consejo?

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio esperando a que hablara

-No deberías entrometerte mas... el no va a dejar que lo pongas en peligro

-No me importa... yo ya no tengo nada mas que perder...- Responde para luego caminar de regreso al bar.

-No digas algo así-responde el tomándola del brazo para detenerla

-Es la verdad...- Lo mira-Yo ya perdí todo lo que quería...

El suspira enfadado y luego la toma del rostro acercándose para besarla en los labios. La ojiverde permanece estática sin saber como reaccionar, luego cierra los ojos correspondiéndole. Luego de varios segundos ambos se separan un poco.

-Por que lo hiciste?- Cuestiona en un débil susurro

-Te molestó?

-No... me moría porque sucediera- Suspira.

-Te extrañe mucho...-agrega el para luego abrazarla

La ojiverde comienza a sollozar al tiempo que perdía la fuerza en las piernas.

-Shh...-le acaricia la cabeza- Calmate...-musita sosteniéndola mejor por miedo a que se cayera.

-Me duele... no podemos estar juntos... porque ese bastardo esta en el medio... no es justo!- Susurra

-Si, lo se...-suspira- Ese chico te quiere no? sos feliz con el?

-El me quiere...- Suspira

-Entonces esta bien, el va a cuidarte

-Va a desilusionarse mucho...- Lo mira

-No lo queres?-pregunta el esforzándose por sonar tranquilo.

Sakura suspira y mira la calle.

-Yo odio lo que hago...-responde el-

-Lamento que todo sea así...

-Si, yo también...-asiente y suspira-Va a ser mejor que me vaya...-agrega soltándola, seria muy tarde si seguía mas tiempo con ella.

-No..- Niega con la cabeza para luego esconder el rostro en su pecho. El la mira y le acaricia la cabeza.

-Te dejaste crecer el cabello...-comenta el

La joven asiente y cierra los ojos.

-Te queda muy bien-opina el.

-Gracias...-Responde sonriendo.

-No quiero volver al bar...-agrega el

-Por que?

-Estoy cansado de actuar, de simular querer a alguien por quien no siento nada mas que asco

Sakura lo mira para luego acariciarle el rostro.

-Te gustaría... que saliéramos juntos hoy?-le propone él

La ojiverde sonríe levemente y asiente

-No tenemos que volver ahí... ya pensaremos luego en una excusa-sonríe-agrega él con un dejo de ilusión.

-Pero... voy a extrañarte mucho después...

-Vamos a tener otro bonito recuerdo juntos-explica acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Pero... quiero que sea permanente... no algo para recordar

-Por favor, no insistas mas...-pide el

Sakura asiente y suspira

-Queres salir de todos modos?

-Si...- Asiente y suspira

-Si vas a sentirte mal prefiero que no..

Sakura lo mira y niega con la cabeza -Si quiero

-Esta bien...-asiente y luego la suelta para tomarle la mano

La ojiverde asiente levemente y lo sigue.

-A donde vamos?-pregunta el animado

-No lo se...

-Mhh...-se queda pensando-No tengo idea...

-Vemos una película? podríamos alquilarla.. y verla en mi casa...- Mira el suelo.

-Me parece buena idea-asiente-Podemos comprar helado..

-Esta bien...- Asiente

El sonríe y luego van al video club donde eligen una película, para luego ir a la casa de la ojiverde.

-Nunca vine a tu casa...-comenta Shaoran mientras ella abría la puerta

-Bienvenido entonces...- Responde la ojiverde dejándolo entrar.

-Gracias-sonríe y luego inspecciona el lugar con la mirada. Sakura suspira y cierra la puerta para luego ir a la cocina a preparar algo de té.

-Te sentís bien?-pregunta el asomándose a la cocina, le preocupaba que anduviera tan callada

-Si...- Asiente mientras dejaba el agua hirviendo

-Segura?-insiste abrazándola por la espalda para luego apoyar el mentón en su hombro viendo las tazas sobre la mesada

-Claro...- Susurra cerrando los ojos.

-Esta bien...-responde el con tranquilidad.

-Que pasaría si tu 'amigo' te ve conmigo ahora?

-No es mi amigo, es mi socio...-responde- Supongo que querría hacerte daño...

Sakura suspira y asiente para luego servir un poco de te en las dos tazas.

-Tenes limón?-pregunta viendo su te.

-Si...- Responde para luego abrir la heladera y darle un limón.

-Gracias-responde poniendo algo de limón en el te para luego beberlo

-No es nada...- Musita para luego beber su te

Luego de terminarlo deja la taza en la mesada y prende un cigarrillo, Sakura suspira y se lo saca.

-No fumes en mi casa por favor...

-Porque no?

-El humo me hace mal..- Responde apagándolo para luego suspirar.

-Entiendo..

Sakura asiente y suspira para luego ir al living, él la sigue, la joven se sienta en el sillón y el castaño se sienta a su lado sin decir nada, la situación se estaba poniendo incomoda, ninguno de los dos era como antes, todo estaba muy diferente.

La ojiverde lo mira y luego se acuesta en sus piernas mientras miraba la pantalla...El le acaricia el cabello mientras miraba las fotografías que había en las paredes, había varias en las que salía con Yuki, se veían felices.

-Es una película muy interesante...- Comenta la joven mirando la pantalla

-Mh? Si claro-responde el sin tener idea

-Mira la película...- Se queja para luego mirarlo.

-Jaja perdón-responde volviendo la vista a la pantalla, de repente sentía algo de celos, no le extrañaba sentirlos, envidiaba a ese sujeto mas de lo que creía. La ojiverde sonríe levemente y mira la TV en silencio.

-Yuki tiene mucha suerte...-comenta el de repente

-Por que?- Cuestiona

-Porque puede estar con vos siempre que lo desee...

-Claro...- suspira.

-Sabes? estoy celoso...-anuncia luego

-P...por que?- Cuestiona apretando la mano contra la pierna del ambarino

-Porque... me molesta saber que salen juntos...-responde sin dejar de ver la pantalla- Es un sentimiento tonto y egoísta, te quiero, y debería querer verte feliz...pero no puedo soportar que estés con alguien más...

Sakura suspira y se acomoda boca arriba, para luego apagar la TV mirando al ambarino.

-Que pasa?-la mira-porque la apagaste?

La ojiverde lo toma del rostro mirándolo en silencio...El la mira sin comprender que le pasaba.

-Estas celoso?- Cuestiona sonriendo levemente

-Ya te dije que si...-responde el levemente sonrojado.

-Nunca pensé escucharte decir eso...- Comenta la joven

-Porque no?

-No se...- Responde y se acomoda.

-Jaja tonta...-le acomoda el cabello-Creo que no sabes cuanto te quiero...

-Yo te quiero mas...- Susurra

-Como podes saberlo??

-No puedo... pero solo quiero pelearte...- Responde cerrando los ojos.

El sonríe y luego se agacha besándola en los labios, la ojiverde sonríe y le corresponde.

Al día siguiente ambos se despiertan sobresaltados al oír repetidas veces el timbre. Sakura suspira y mira la hora para luego mirar a su alrededor... estaban en su habitación. Suspira y se pone de pie para luego ponerse la bata ya que no llevaba nada puesto.

-Mh...-Shaoran le toma la mano tirando con suavidad de ella-a donde vas?

-Están tocando el timbre...- Responde mirándolo, luego se agacha y le besa la frente.

-Es temprano no?-musita fregándose los ojos

-Si... son las nueve...- Comenta la ojiverde para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

-Quien puede ser?-pregunta el castaño incorporándose para luego comenzar a vestirse La ojiverde baja adormilada y luego abre un poco la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

-Sakura?-musita Yuki del otro lado, al parecer estaba preocupado-Estas bien?? porque no volviste?

-Hola...- Lo saluda la joven adormilada para luego fregarse los ojos-Es que no me sentía bien... y pensé que lo mejor seria volver a descansar- Responde rápidamente mientras maldecía por dentro por estar mintiéndole.

-Claro...-suspira-Pudiste llamar... me preocupaste mucho

-Me olvide... disculpame...- Suspira.

-Si...-asiente-Me gustaría que no me mintieras la próxima vez-agrega volteándose para irse

-Que?- Lo mira para luego estirar el brazo tomándolo de la mano.

-Nada, no te preocupes, lamento haberte despertado

La ojiverde suspira y tira con suavidad como pidiéndole que se acercara. -Gracias por haberme despertado...- Responde-Tengo un par de trabajos que terminar...- Suspira y lo mira-Vas a venir esta noche a que te prepare la cena?- Cuestiona mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

-Queres que venga?

-Te estoy invitando no?- Lo mira

-Esta bien...-asiente

Sakura sonríe con levedad y luego lo besa en la mejilla-Disculpame por irme ayer...-

-No te preocupes...-suspira-Nos vemos

-Cuidate...- Responde para luego mirarlo alejarse y cerrar la puerta

Momentos después Shaoran entra al living viendo a la ojiverde acostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-Va a ser mejor que me vaya...

Sakura suspira y lo mira... querría decirle que no se fuera, pero eso solo haría todo mas difícil.

-Entiendo...- Responde sentándose

-Así le dejo el camino libre a tu novio...-responde con algo de fastidio tomando su abrigo.

-Sos un tonto...- Suspira y se pone de pie.

-Que tierna...

La ojiverde permanece en silencio y le acomoda el abrigo al ambarino, para luego tomarle las manos y mirarlas.

-Que se diviertan...-agrega soltándola con suavidad.

La joven lo mira y luego se cuelga de su cuello besándolo, él se sorprende un poco y luego le corresponde.

-Voy a extrañarte...- Suspira

-Sabes bien que yo también...-responde acariciando sus mejillas- Pero vos vas a reemplazarme por Yuki...-agrega en tono infantil.

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza sonriendo tontamente.

-Espero volver a verte...

-Yo también...- Susurra

-Cuidate mucho-la besa en la mejilla.

-Vos igual...- Suspira mirándolo

-Te amo...-susurra con suavidad a modo de despedida.

-Yo también...- Susurra con un nudo en la garganta.

-No te pongas triste si?-le pide el-

-Si...- Suspira mirando el suelo

El la toma del rostro con suavidad haciendo que lo mire

-Voy a volver a aparecer...cuando menos lo esperes..-sonríe levemente

-Como vas a saber cuando va a ser el momento en que menos lo espere?- Cuestiona.

-Jaja es un decir...-sonríe- Aunque yo lo se todo

La ojiverde sonríe y le besa el mentón... El la suelta con suavidad y mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para luego sacar de allí un papel y dárselo.

-Es el numero de mi celular...-explica-No me llames a menos que sea algo urgente...

Sakura mira el numero y asiente-Esta bien- Responde

-Cuidate-agrega- Nos vemos-agrega para luego darle un rápido beso en los labios y salir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Hola gente!!! Como están??? Esta vez, como verán, no demore tanto con la actualización, acá hay un nuevo capitulo de este fic... solo faltan dos mas y termina!! Así que presten atención!

Comenzamos a subir un nuevo fic, basado en la conocida película Moulin Rouge, con este mismo titulo, es un Tomoyo x Eriol para los fans de esta bonita pajera. Espero lo lean y dejen reviews!

Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, muy lindos! Y espero nos sigan hasta el final! Nos leemos prontito! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


	10. Ruidos de melancolía

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 10- **Ruidos de melancolía

_La ojiverde sonríe y le besa el mentón... El la suelta con suavidad y mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para luego sacar de allí un papel y dárselo._

_-Es el numero de mi celular...-explica-No me llames a menos que sea algo urgente..._

_Sakura mira el numero y asiente-Esta bien- Responde_

_-Cuidate-agrega- Nos vemos-agrega para luego darle un rápido beso en los labios y salir._

Unas semanas después Sakura se ausenta al trabajo, como Tomoyo se queda preocupada decide ir a verla. Toca el timbre y luego de un largo rato, la ojiverde abre limpiándose la boca... se veía pálida.

-Sakura, estas bien?-musita preocupada la morocha

-Hola Tomoyo...- La saluda para luego cubrirse la boca y correr hacia el baño dejando la puerta abierta.

-Mh??-ella cierra la puerta y la sigue sin entender que le pasaba

Al acercarse a la puerta del baño, escucha a la ojiverde toser. Al parecer estaba devolviendo. Momentos después salen y su prima le ofrece un vaso de agua. La castaña asiente y se sienta respirando hondamente...

-Fuiste al medico?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza.

-Deberías ir, no estas bien...-suspira

-Es que... no me parecía salir..- Suspira-Estoy muy mareada

-Yo voy a acompañarte si? voy a llamar un taxi

La ojiverde asiente y luego sube a cambiarse, puesto que estaba en pijama. Ambas salen y toman un taxi en la puerta yendo al hospital. Luego de esperar un momento, atienden a la ojiverde en la guardia y le ordenan varios estudios diciéndole que esperara los resultados en el pasillo.

-No me siento bien...- Se queja la ojiverde cerrando los ojos

-Fue así de repente??-pregunta Tomoyo.

-Si...- Asiente

-Que raro...-comenta para luego ver que el medico llamaba a Sakura, ambas se ponen de pie entrando para hablar con el

-Bien, señorita Kinomoto... luego de hacer varios análisis llegamos a una conclusión...- Comienza a decir para luego sonreírle-Felicidades, esta embarazada- Culmina para luego ver como la ojiverde se caía de la silla inconsciente

Su prima la sostiene para que no se golpeara y la mueve suavemente para que despertara mientras la llamaba, era tan frágil... La ojiverde abre un poco los ojos y la mira... luego de un momento hablando con el medico, se despiden y salen.

-Tenes que decírselo a Yuki...-musita Tomoyo mientras iban de regreso en el taxi

-Decirle que?- Cuestiona mirando por la ventana

-Que van a tener un hijo...

-Ah... eso...- Suspira-Tengo miedo- Susurra para si misma

-Miedo? porque?

-Últimamente... el esta muy raro conmigo...- Explica-Y... no creo que... esto este bien...

-Sakura... Yuki no es el padre del bebe?

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza mirando por la ventana-Creo que Shaoran lo es...- Suspira

-Crees?-suspira

Sakura suspira-La vez que me fui del bar... me encontré con el... no fue intencional... pero luego el me pidió una ultima salida y... bueno...- Se queda callada

-Ya veo...-asiente- Que vas a hacer?

-Nada...- Suspira... -No se que hacer...- Susurra angustiada para luego esconder el rostro entre sus piernas y comenzar a llorar asustada.

-Calmata Sakura...-la abraza con suavidad-Vamos a encontrar una solución, tranquila

La ojiverde asiente y se abraza a su prima como una niña pequeña. Cuando ambas llegan a la casa de la chica Tomoyo le prepara un te para que se calmara.

-Que voy a hacer?- Suspira apoyando la cabeza en la mesa del comedor

-Tenes que hablar con Shaoran...

-Que le digo?- Cuestiona

-La verdad...

La ojiverde asiente y suspira para luego beber su te. Ese día Tomoyo decide quedarse a hacerle compañía y cuidarla por si volvía a sentirse mal. Luego de un par de días, Sakura vuelve a trabajar.

Cuatro meses después Sakura decide llamar a Shaoran, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera decirle, pero no quería guardarlo mas. Suspira y desde su oficina marca el numero del ambarino.

-Hola?-cuestiona el del otro lado de la línea

-Hola Shaoran...- Susurra la ojiverde

-Sakura? que sorpresa... como estas?

-Bien, vos?

-Bien, como siempre...

-Shaoran... yo te llamaba porque... dijiste que solo lo hiciera en caso de una urgencia... y creo que lo postergue demasiado... y...y...- Balbucea sin saber como empezar

-Queres que nos veamos?-cuestiona al oírla angustiada-No estoy muy lejos de Tomoeda...

-Si... esta bien...- Responde

-Voy para tu casa?

-Bien... yo ahora estoy en la oficina pero en un momento salgo...- Explica-Te veo allá...

-Si, calmate si? Nos vemos-corta

La ojiverde suspira y luego cuelga bajando un poco la mirada, para luego tocarse el vientre que ya estaba bastante crecido... Luego de un par de horas, toma su abrigo y su portafolios, para luego salir hacia su casa. El llega a la casa de la chica un par de horas después y toca el timbre, Sakura abre un poco; al verlo baja la mirada como si meditara lo que debía hacer, luego le abre.

-Estas bien? Me preocupe al oírte por teléfono...-cuestiona el tomándole las manos

-Si...- Asiente-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte... y no se por donde empezar...- Suspira

-Algo importante? algo malo?

-Importante...- Responde-No es malo...- suspira y lo mira mordiéndose el labio inferior-Estoy... embarazada...- Susurra.

-Embarazada?-musita sorprendido, luego de un momento desvía la mirada- Y...porque me lo decís a mi?

-Porque... vos sos el padre...- Responde y le explica todo. El la mira sorprendido, luego entra cerrando la puerta tras si, la ojiverde lo mira sin saber que hacer.

-Va a hacerte mal ponerte nerviosa-agrega haciéndola sentarse para después sentarse a su lado

-Creo que me va a dar un ataque de pánico...- Responde-Quería decírtelo antes... pero tenia miedo...- Susurra

-Miedo? porque?

-Por como pudieras reaccionar...- Mira el suelo.

-Tonta...-responde tomando su rostro para que lo mirara- La situación no es la mejor... pero me pone muy contento...-sonríe levemente

-Si?- Cuestiona sonriendo levemente

-Claro-asiente-me pone muy feliz saber que compartimos algo así... que vamos a tener un hijo juntos... no debiste tener miedo...

-Pero... es una situación muy rara...- Suspira-Que querías que sintiera? me ponía muy nerviosa...

-Si, entiendo-asiente-Ahora quedate tranquila...-le acaricia las mejillas.

Sakura asiente mirándolo para luego apoyarse en su hombro.

-Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá así de repente

-Me alegra haber venido...

-Te extrañaba mucho...- Susurra

-Yo también...-responde el- que le dijiste a Yuki?

-La verdad...- Responde-Y dijo... que si vos no podías hacerte cargo... el aceptaba hacerlo...- Explica.

-Ya veo...-responde con molestia, quien se creía ese sujeto? Claro que se haría cargo! Era su hijo!

-Me abrazas?- Pide mirándolo

El la mira en silencio un momento, sonríe levemente y la abraza despacio pero con firmeza, la ojiverde se acomoda y luego cierra los ojos quedándose dormida al instante... Últimamente no había dormido bien.

El la levanta con cuidado y la lleva hasta su cama donde la recuesta, luego se acuesta junto a ella y la mira largo rato, le parecía increíble que tuviera un niño dentro, y que además se tratara de su hijo. La chica suspira y se acomoda escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello del ambarino y la almohada. El cierra los ojos sintiéndose tranquilo, ahora mas que nunca tenia que encontrar una solución, quería poder estar siempre con Sakura y su bebe

La joven despierta cerca de la noche, en la casa podía sentirse un delicioso aroma a comida casera. Suspira y se pone de pie para luego bajar. Una vez allí va a la cocina donde Shaoran cocinaba.

-Hola...- Susurra adormilada... luego se acerca para ver lo que preparaba-Estas cocinando para mi?- Cuestiona emocionada

-Para quien mas podría ser?-responde divertido.

-No se... para Lina quizás?- Cuestiona abrazándolo -O quizás solo para vos y pensabas matarme a mi de hambre...- Asiente.

-Jaja volve a acostarte, enseguida te lo llevo

-Jaja, esta bien...- Responde a modo de berrinche, para luego dejar de abrazarlo. Rato después el sube llevando una bandeja que deja en el regazo de la chica. La ojiverde le toma la mano y lo hace sentarse junto a ella.

-Cuando tenes que hacerte la próxima ecografía?-pregunta el emocionado

-La próxima semana...- Responde para luego comenzar a comer-Que bueno esta- Comenta animada.

-Si? me alegra que te guste-sonríe

La joven le sonríe y luego continua comiendo.

-Puedo acompañarte a la próxima ecografía?-le pregunta al cabo de unos momentos

-Si...- Asiente

-Queres? si te molesta no...

-No me molesta...- Le sonríe-Quiero que vengas

El asiente y le devuelve la sonrisa

-Tenemos que ir de compras...pensar los nombres... hay mucho que hacer...-agrega él alegremente.

-Jaja, si...- Asiente-Vas a pintar el cuarto no?- Cuestiona acomodándose

-Cual cuarto?

-El que va a ser del bebe...- Responde bostezando, para luego fregarse los ojos.

-Ahh claro...-asiente- primero tenemos que saber que va a ser...para pintarlo de rosa o celeste-explica-

La ojiverde se ríe y asiente-Muero por verte manchado de pintura...- Comenta acariciándole el rostro

-Jaja si queres puedo aprovechar y pintar esta habitación también

-Y de que color la vas a pintar?- Cuestiona

-Del color que mas te guste

La joven sonríe y se queda mirándolo-Bueno... pero tenes que decidirlo conmigo... porque va a ser nuestra habitación- Comenta.

-Jaja claro-asiente

Sakura asiente y sonríe para luego abrazarlo.

-Todavía tenes sueño?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-Ya estas tranquila?

-Si...- Asiente

-Voy a quedarme hoy... esta bien?

-Quedate conmigo...No sólo hoy, siempre- Susurra cerrando los ojos.

-Si...-responde- yo voy a cuidarte Sakura

La ojiverde asiente y sonríe.

Al día siguiente luego del desayuno el le dice que ya debía irse, pero le promete que regresaría la próxima semana para que fueran juntos a ver la ecografía. La ojiverde lo despide en la puerta y luego de ducharse se va a trabajar.

Tal como le había dicho Shaoran va a buscarla a su casa el día de la ecografía y ambos van al hospital, se sentían bastante ansiosos ya que tal vez podrían decirles el sexo del bebe.

-Shaoran... vas a quedarte conmigo no?- Lo mira luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Quedarme?-pregunta sin saber bien a que se refería mientras conducía

-Claro... quedarte a vivir conmigo...

-Estoy viendo como acomodar las cosas

La ojiverde asiente y se apoya en su hombro.

-Que hiciste esta semana?-le pregunta mientras buscaba un sitio para estacionar.

-Trabajar...- Responde-Estaba muy nerviosa- Comenta.

-Nerviosa? porque?

-Por lo que iba a decirte...- Lo mira.

-Entiendo... pensabas que iba a enojarme?

-No... pensé que iba a angustiarte...- Responde.

-Te habrá sorprendido ver que me alegre entonces... vos no te alegraste no?

-Si, me alegre...- Asiente -Un pequeño Shaoran esta creciendo dentro mío...- Comenta-Pero luego me puse a pensar en que le diría... cuando preguntara por su padre...

-Veo que no tenes un muy buen concepto de mi-responde el estacionando el auto cerca del hospital.

Sakura suspira y lo mira-Pensé que te dolería el no poder estar presente... porque tu socio me haría daño si volvías a acercarte a mi... y descuidabas tu trabajo...- Explica volviendo la vista a la ventana.

-Claro que me duele, hago lo que puedo-suspira y baja del auto

La ojiverde lo mira y luego baja también. Ambos entran al hospital donde van a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la ecografía, luego de hacerla recostar y de acomodar el aparato sobre su vientre el medico examina al bebe a través de la pantalla

-Ya se puede saber su sexo?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirando a la medica.

-Si, claro-la medica asiente- Quieren saberlo??-sonríe

-Por supuesto...- La ojiverde asiente para luego mirar la pantalla intentando ver si podría adivinarlo

-Jaja es una niña-responde la mujer- Ya pensaron un nombre?

-El padre va a pensarlo...- Responde la ojiverde para luego mirar al ambarino.

-Yo?? Deberíamos decidirlo juntos-opina el

-No se preocupen, tienen tiempo todavía-responde la obstetra para luego ayudar a Sakura a incorporarse ya que el estudio había terminado

-Si...- La joven asiente y se acomoda la ropa para luego mirar su vientre.Luego de despedirse de la medica ambos salen del hospital

-Una niña...- Comenta la ojiverde animada.

-Seguro va a parecerse mucho a vos-opina Shaoran de buen humor-

Sakura se ríe y le toma la mano..

-Voy a llevarte a tu casa-agrega el

-Y vos?- Lo mira -No vas a quedarte en casa?

-No puedo quedarme-explica el

-Esta bien...- Suspira

-Voy a venir a visitarte en cuanto pueda

-Claro...- Asiente

Luego de llegar ambos se despiden y Shaoran se va. La ojiverde sube a su habitación donde se acuesta a descansar.

Una semana después el teléfono suena en casa de la chica cerca de la noche. La joven atiende para luego sujetarlo entre el hombro y la oreja mientras cocinaba

-Hola?

-Hola Sakura...-responde el castaño del otro lado

-Shaoran! como estas?- Cuestiona la ojiverde animada de escucharlo.

-Yo estoy bien... vos? como te sentís?

-Estoy bien...- Responde para luego soltar un quejido al quemarse.

-Necesito que hablemos...

-Ehm... si... estas cerca de acá?- Cuestiona

-No puedo ir, voy a decírtelo por teléfono

-Esta bien...- Suspira.

-Yuki... no cambio de idea no?

-No se... creo que no...- Responde dudosa-Por que?

-Va a ser mejor que aceptes su propuesta...

-Por que? Shaoran... que paso?

-No puedo hacerme cargo de esto, lo mejor para vos y el bebe es que Yuki se encargue-agrega, cada una de esas palabras le dolía muchísimo, y se notaba por su tono de voz aunque intentaba sonar fuerte.

-Por que?

-Porque no puedo, ya te lo dije... No vuelvas a llamarme

Sakura suspira y corta sin si quiera despedirse. Para que la ilusionaba si luego haría eso? Suspira para luego sentarse en el suelo sintiendo sus ojos arder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Sigo con las actualizaciones, este fic esta a punto de terminar, el próximo es el ultimo capitulo, así que este es el momento de que si tienen dudas, preguntas, comentarios, o lo que sean nos lo digan para que en el próximo podamos hacer un cierre respondiéndoles todo lo que deseen! Gracias a las 3 personitas que nos hicieron llegar si review la última vez.

Nos leemos pronto con el final, pasen por el resto de nuestras nuevas historias!! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	11. Epilogo

Fobia al matrimonio

**Fobia al matrimonio**

**Summary:** Al escapar de su tan esperada boda, Sakura nunca imagino que se encontraría de nuevo con Shaoran Li, un popular empresario que había conocido meses anteriores y la había echo dudar de su amor por su prometido. Cuantas venturas y desventuras vivirán juntos?

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 11- Epílogo**

_-No puedo hacerme cargo de esto, lo mejor para vos y el bebe es que Yuki se encargue-agrega, cada una de esas palabras le dolía muchísimo, y se notaba por su tono de voz aunque intentaba sonar fuerte._

_-Por que?_

_-Porque no puedo, ya te lo dije... No vuelvas a llamarme_

_Sakura suspira y corta sin si quiera despedirse. Para que la ilusionaba si luego haría eso? Suspira para luego sentarse en el suelo sintiendo sus ojos arder._

Así pasan un par de meses mas, Sakura ya estaba con licencia por maternidad.

La ojiverde ya había hablado con Yuki para saber si su propuesta seguía en pie y el había aceptado por lo que ahora Vivian juntos

-Este partido ya lo viste... no es justo me toca ver a mi televisión!- Se quejaba la ojiverde mientras forcejeaba débilmente para sacarle el control al chico a su lado.

-Jaja esta bien...-acepta el finalmente dándole el control remoto

La ojiverde se acomoda y sonríe para luego poner un programa infantil.

-Pero esto es aburrido...-se queja el

-Recorda tus días de la infancia...- Se defiende la ojiverde-Además! Shia quiere ver esto!- Agrega en tono infantil

-Jaja como podes saberlo?-responde el con una sonrisa

-Ella me lo dijo...- Afirma asintiendo.

-Si? en ese caso vamos a tener que verlo-responde el apoyándose en su hombro. La ojiverde se ríe y le toma la mano mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de su ahora prometido, habían decidido casarse luego de que la niña naciera.

Al día siguiente Yuki luego de desayunar con Sakura se va a su trabajo, media hora después de que se fuera suena el timbre en la casa. La ojiverde suspira y recorre la casa con la mirada buscando algo que Yuki pudo haberse olvidado, luego camina hacia la puerta y abre.

-Que te olvidaste?- Cuestiona en un tono burlón aun viendo hacia adentro.

-Sakura...-musita una voz familiar desde la puerta, al volver la vista hacia allí se sorprende al descubrir que no se trataba de su prometido sino de Shaoran.

-Shaoran...- Susurra-Que haces acá?- Cuestiona mirando el suelo.

-Ya... ya pude encontrar una solución-responde el.

-Una solución?- Suspira y lo mira.

-Vivís con Yuki?

-Si...- Asiente-El propuso que seria lo mejor cuando me dieron la licencia...- Responde

-Claro... parece que llegué tarde-mira hacia otro lado.

-Vas a decirme esa solución?- Cuestiona

-No se si te interesa ya...

La ojiverde suspira y lo hace pasar para luego ir a preparar algo de te.

-Esto esta bien??-pregunta él

-Que cosa?- Cuestiona dándole una taza

-Que venga.. ahora..

-No lo se...- Responde sentándose en otra silla teniendo su taza.

-Como esta el bebe? como estas vos?

-Bien...- Asiente -Estamos bien...

-Eso es bueno... creció mucho..-comenta viendo el abdomen de la chica

-Si...- Sakura asiente mientras se acomodaba en la silla apoyando la taza sobre su vientre-Podría tener su propio asiento en el cine...

-Eso parece...-asiente

-Pudiste llamarme...- Susurra-Así sabría que venias

-Si lo hacia tal vez no me dejaras venir

-Por que no?

-No se, deberías estar enfadada...

-Lo estoy...- Asiente tranquilamente-Vas a responderme lo que te pregunte la ultima vez que hablamos? por que no podías hacerte cargo vos?

-Deberías saberlo...-suspira.

La ojiverde suspira y le sacude la manga del saco, la cual estaba algo manchada.

-Y cual era la solución?

-Mph... yo...-musita el viendo el suelo, bajando el tono de voz, convirtiéndolo casi en un susurro- Me canse.. de todo eso... no quería seguir con ese sujeto... quería una vida normal... y... ya lo conseguí...

-Como?- Cuestiona mirándolo...

-Yo...-suspira y lo mira- Sakura, yo lo mate...

-Que?- Susurra sorprendida para luego ponerse de pie.

-Queres que te lo repita?

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza nerviosa, en que demonios estaba pensando??

-Se que las cosas entre nosotros ya se arruinaron, y no pretendo volver a tu vida ahora que estas tranquila... pero sentía la necesidad de decírtelo, eso es todo-se pone de pie-Alguien como yo no puede criar un hijo...

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio sin saber que hacer.

-Ya me voy-agrega- Espero que sean muy felices los tres

-E...espera...- Susurra tomándole la muñeca

-Necesitas algo mas? -la mira- Si es por dinero... si necesitan algo, podes llamarme, voy a darte lo que me pidas...

La ojiverde mira el suelo negando con la cabeza mientras pensaba que hacer...

-Si necesitas algo podes llamarme-insiste- Aunque Yuki se haga cargo... yo sigo siendo su padre biológico... y si vos o el bebe necesitan algo me gustaría poder ayudarlos

Sakura lo mira y luego se aferra al brazo del ambarino, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

-Que pasa? no te sentís bien?-pregunta preocupado

-No es eso...- susurra cerrando los ojos.

-Sentate...-agrega tomándola por los hombros para hacerla sentar en el sillón.

Sakura lo mira sin comprender lo que hacia, luego suspira.

-Te traigo un vaso de agua?

-Te dije que estoy bien...- Suspira tomándole la mano para luego hacer que se sentara. El se sienta a su lado en silencio.

Sakura suspira y luego enciende la TV mirando el mismo programa de la noche anterior. Shaoran la mira sin comprender su actitud y luego mira el abdomen de la chica que estaba mucho mas grande que la ultima vez que la había visto... se preguntaba si podía sentir al bebe a través de el..

-No crees que el tipo que se viste de Barney se muere de calor?- Cuestiona ella de repente.

-Que?-ladea la cabeza- Si, supongo

Sakura lo mira para luego suspirar con una leve sonrisa y tomarle la mano haciendo que le tocara el vientre al sentir que la bebe había comenzado a moverse... El se sobresalta un poco para luego palpar con suavidad el vientre de la chica sintiendo moverse dentro a la pequeña.

-Me estas haciendo cosquillas...- Susurra con suavidad la ojiverde

-Lo lamento-responde el alejando su mano

-Te extrañaba...- Suspira-Aunque estuviera enojada... me seguía preguntando que podrías estar haciendo o si estarías bien...- Susurra mirando la pantalla

-Yo siempre pensaba en vos... en todo lo que estaba perdiéndome...

-Va a haber otra oportunidad...- Susurra

-Otra oportunidad?-repite el sin entender a que se refería

-Aja...- Asiente para luego apagar la TV.

-A que te referís con eso?-suspira- Yo ahora voy a irme lejos... para rehacer mi vida...

-No vas a... cumplir tu papel como padre?- Lo mira

-Ya tengo un reemplazo

-Podrías hablar con el y decirle que podes encargarte de todo...- Suspira.

-Voy a hacer lo que vos prefieras...-la mira- creo que no estoy en posición de reclamar nada

-Entonces habla con el...

-Pero... vos que queres Sakura?

-No te lo estoy diciendo?- Suspira -Me gustaría estar con vos...- Baja la mirada mientras pensaba lo que había dicho. Era así, aunque se sentía mal por Yuki... Suspira y mira al ambarino esperando que respondiera.

-Sabes que es lo que mas quiero...-responde él tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Entonces... que te detiene?- Suspira -Habla con Yuki...- Culmina.

-Vos... sabes todo lo que hice...-responde el- a pesar de eso queres estar conmigo?

-No puedo dejar de quererte... me cuesta...- Responde

-Eso me alegra...-sonríe y la acaricia el rostro

Sakura sonríe levemente y le toma la mano.

-Es la ultima vez que voy a prometértelo... y esta vez voy a cumplirlo... Sakura, nunca voy a dejarte de nuevo... ahora no hay nada que me impida estar con vos

Sakura asiente y lo mira en silencio -Vas a hablar con el?-

-Preferís que yo se lo diga?

La joven asiente y luego baja la mirada a su vientre.

-Esta bien...-asiente y baja la cabeza para luego besarlo con dulzura, Sakura sonríe levemente al tiempo que soltaba una suave risa al sentir cosquillas.

-Ya falta poco para que podamos tenerlo en brazos...-comenta

La ojiverde asiente y se acomoda en el sillón cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy muy contento...-le susurra despacio

Sakura lo mira con los ojos levemente abiertos-Yo también...

Esa noche cuando Yuki llega luego del trabajo se sorprende al ver allí a Shaoran, ambos hablan y el le explica la situación, finalmente deciden que seria el padrino del bebe. La ojiverde los miraba hablar en silencio para luego ir a terminar de preparar la cena. Yuki se despide de ella y el castaño y luego se va.

Luego de un par de semanas, llevan a la ojiverde al hospital, puesto que había entrado en trabajo de parto. Shaoran se sentía bastante nervioso, tenia miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo a Sakura o a la niña. Un par de horas después, le dicen que podía pasar a verlas... El entra a la habitación y se acerca a la cama donde la chica descansaba. Al verlo, la ojiverde sonríe levemente mineras acomodaba a la bebe en sus sus brazos.

-Saluda a tu papá Shia...- Susurra para luego besar la cabeza de la niña

El se acerca y luego de besar a Sakura mira a la niña con una sonrisa

-Voy a tener que llamar a la enfermera para que me traiga un babero...- Comenta en un susurro divertida la ojiverde tapándole la boca al ambarino.

-Jaja es que es muy linda...-responde el tomando una de las manos de la bebe.

La ojiverde sonríe levemente y luego le da la niña al ambarino con cuidado y se acomoda mirándolo.

-Tiene tus ojos...-comenta él cargando con cuidado a la pequeña

-Los míos?

-Si, ves? son verdes...

Sakura se ríe y asiente.

-Jaja es igual a su mama...-agrega Shaoran acariciando su cabeza completamente enternecido con su pequeña niña.

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sakura...-dice de repente volviéndose a verla- Me gustaría... que esta vez nos casáramos

-Esta bien...- Asiente y sonríe.

-Así vamos a acabar de ser una familia-responde el con una sonrisa

La ojiverde sonríe y le tira de las mejillas.

-No hagas esoo...-se queja el. Sakura sonríe y lo besa de nuevo. Era increíble lo que ese hombre la hacia sentir, y como se derretía con su sonrisa.

No había duda, era la mujer más feliz de la tierra, y no permitiría que nada le robara esa felicidad que tanto les había costado conseguir.

**Fin**


End file.
